Naraku's Child
by Ethril
Summary: Sequel to "Naraku's Prisoner". Naraku and Kagome now have a child named Kiyomi. Inu-Yasha is struggling to find the happiness promised to him. What will happen when Kiyomi and Inu-Yasha finally meet? Kiyomi, stop hitting Inu-Yasha! OC/Inu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Inu-Yasha…wish I did though…

A/N: This is the sequel to "Naraku's Prisoner". This story will mostly focus on their children and Inu-Yasha. And here's a little warning, I want this story to be darker then the previous.

Time line:

1 month after battle: Miroku+Sango marry

2 months after battle: Inu-Yasha leaves

2.5 months after battle: Sesshomaru+Kagura mate

6 months after battle: Kagome gets pregnant

8-9 months after battle: Sango has her first child

1 year after battle: NOW

Naraku's Child

Prologue

By: Ethril Dragon

Kagome sighed in contentment as she felt her mate's arms encircle her swollen stomach. They sat on a cushioned bench a little ways from where Shippo was playing with Kanna. "They're rather cute together," Kagome commented, laughing softly as Shippo turned into his balloon and gave Kanna a little pink flower. She took the flower and placed it in her hair with a very soft smile.

"They are quite different from each other," Naraku said as he nuzzled the top of his mate's head. He moved one hand in small circles over Kagome's stomach, pausing now and then whenever the baby kicked.

Kagome leaned against Naraku's chest. "Shippo is trying awfully hard to make her smile."

"She is a void demoness. Smiling and laughing are not things she is used to doing. To those that do not know her she will always seem a little distant and cold," Naraku replied. "That does not seem to be the case with Shippo."

Kagome laughed and nodded, groaning softly as the baby inside of her kicked harder this time. She bit her lip slightly and looked at her mate over her shoulder. "Naraku…I'm worried," She whispered so that the demon guards and the children couldn't hear.

Naraku looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean love?"

Kagome sighed softly. "Human pregnancies last up to 9 months…it's only been 6 and the demon healer says I could go into labor any day. It's too early!" Kagome felt like crying, the stress of the pregnancy was making her overly emotional.

Naraku looked at his mate worriedly and kissed her cheek gently. "Our baby will be a hanyo love, it will develop faster than human babies."

Kagome stayed silent for a little while before shaking her head softly. "It's just…strange that's all…and I keep getting a weird feeling." She bit her lip again. She was really worried. The pregnancy had been going fine for the last 6 months, but something in her heart told her there was something wrong with the pregnancy…or with her. She just knew it. Ever since that day six months ago when she had accidentally wished on the Shikon jewel she had felt different. Not very different, just enough to cause discomfort within her.

"My love, there is nothing to be worried about. I asked the best healers, human and demon, to come and help with the delivery. Nothing can go wrong," Naraku said with a caring smile that he only showed his mate. He was confident nothing bad would happen.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. There was no reason to argue with Naraku. She didn't have any proof that something might happen other then she felt different and that she was worried. Sango had been worried a lot during her pregnancy, but her son had been born without any complications or a windtunnel. Perhaps she was just worrying because of her heightened emotional state.

Naraku rocked Kagome gently in his arms humming softly so only she could hear. He sniffed her gently to make sure she was alright. He was satisfied enough to decide it was time to go in for some lunch. He was just about to call over to Shippo and Kanna when Kagome stiffened in his arms. "My love?" Naraku asked and he felt a small spasm where his hands rested on her stomach.

"I…I don't know," She whispered and froze again. Naraku did, and he swiftly picked her up and barked orders that the healers and the midwife be summoned at once. Kagome gripped his arm and didn't say anything as he swiftly and carefully carried her to their room. A few seconds later the midwife and healers were there to take care of Kagome. Upon arrival the midwife promptly ushered Naraku out of the room.

Naraku growled softly at her, but didn't say anything to the demoness. He stood there for a minute until Kanna finally arrived. "I want you to contact Inu-Yasha after the baby is born. Contact Kagura now." Kanna nodded and looked into her mirror.

Inside the room Kagome was made as comfortable as possible to prepare her for the worst of the delivery.

The first few hours were drawn out and long. Kagome felt her child as it pushed against her and the midwife was constantly checking the position of the baby. Kagome started to become worried. "Is there something wrong with my baby?" She asked softly as she felt it kick against her.

The midwife shook her head and the healer started mixing herbs together. "Nothing at all is wrong my Lady." Kagome didn't quite believe her.

Kagome had lost track of time by the time Kagura arrived from her home in the Western lands. By then Kagome was doused in sweat and clinging to her bed as the convulsions came harder and faster.

Kagome cursed whatever gods were watching over her as she gripped the bed sheets with her nails. Kagura had created a cool and gentle breeze to try and relieve some of the heat that was coming off of Kagome. "Why is this so hard?" Kagome cried out as she felt another convulsion rack her body. Sango ran a damp clothe over Kagome's head. Her maids and the midwife were busy and she could hear hushed whispers. Kagome saw the worried glances a couple gave her and she wished she could strangle them.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome demanded as she cried out again. The pain was becoming too much for her and she desperately wanted the baby out!

"My Lady, the birthing is taking to long…we…we must go hands on," The healer said. Kagome nodded her head quickly. She knew what would happen if the baby wasn't born soon, it would die and it was possible she would die with it. If this was her original time, she could have had it surgically removed by now, but it wasn't.

She felt hands on her stomach and she closed her eyes as another convulsion surged through her body. She felt the healer push down on her stomach as she pushed. She wished Naraku could be with her physically, but men were not allowed in the room when a mother was giving birth in this time. Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks and the mental caress from her mate did little to relieve the pain. She could feel that he was getting increasingly worried.

"I can see the head!" the healer proclaimed and the midwife reached in to help the child be born.

Kagome panted and whimpered softly. Her whole body was on fire and she was exhausted. The healer moved up to touch her forehead and help her sip at an herbal tea. She heard a very angry scream suddenly and Kagome sat up, nearly knocking the cup out of the healer's hands. The door was shoved open and Naraku hurried into the room.

"Congratulations my Lord and Lady. It's a beautiful girl," Even though the midwife, who was a demon, was congratulating Naraku and Kagome she wore an expression of concern.

Naraku noticed the strange expression the midwife was giving his newly born daughter. "What? What is wrong with my child?"

The midwife hesitated as she looked at her Lord. The demoness fidgeted before trying to explain what she knew. "The girl doesn't…feel…like a hanyo. Both her scent and her aura read as full demon.

Kagome looked down at her new baby girl as she was handed to her and her eyes went round as she noticed what the midwife already had. For some reason her newly born daughter had very little human essence in her.

"Leave us," Naraku said simply to everyone else in the room. The demon healer and midwife bowed and were gone in a flash along with Kagura. Sango hesitated before slowly walking out of the room. Naraku sat on the edge of Kagome's futon and looked at his daughter, who was now sleeping against her mother's chest.

"How could this have happened?" Kagome asked softly and curiously.

"I have…a theory," Naraku said as he watched the small baby. The little baby had pitch black hair that clung to her head in small curls. Her hands were so tiny, as was her nose. Kagome looked at her mate questioningly, waiting for him to finish. Naraku said and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Remember when the jewel granted your wish?" Kagome nodded slowly. "To try and keep you here…I poured some of my demonic energy, my youki, into you. It is possible that…"

"That I'm not quite human anymore," Kagome finished for him. Suddenly all her strange feelings and thoughts of feeling different added up. She had just chalked it up to being pregnant since she had become pregnant the day the wish had been made. She looked inside herself, but her miko powers were still as strong as they had been before she had mated.

Naraku nodded and gently kissed Kagome on her forehead. "I'm sorry for that, but I can't loose you. Not even time will keep you from me," Naraku said with a possessive growl. Kagome smiled lovingly and she looked back down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Do you want to hold our daughter?" Kagome asked as she carefully shifted her arms so the little girl was closer to Naraku.

Kagome watched as surprise and awe filled Naraku's face as he lifted the small girl into his arms. Kagura, Kanna, and the others were considered to be his children, but they had not been born in the natural way. "We need to give her a name Naraku," Kagome said as she watched him. It looked like he was holding the small bundle as if he held the most precious thing in the world. For Naraku he really was holding his greatest treasure.

"Kiyomi" Naraku murmured softly.

"Pure beauty," Kagome murmured softly. She looked at her daughter and smiled. It was a fitting name. She was rather beautiful for just being born, and she could feel a purity that simply encircled her small daughter.

Naraku sat back down on the futon and cradled his new daughter. "I can't wait to see her eyes," He muttered as Kagome reached out to gently touch Kiyomi's cheek. "They'll be light at first. I hope they are like yours," He looked at Kagome adoringly. His red eyes looked into her brown eyes and he smiled.

Kagome blushed and sighed, leaning against Naraku gently. "Kiyomi is a beautiful name."

Naraku smiled and rocked his new daughter in his arms. "I'll want a son next," He said teasingly. Just then the door opened and his teasing nature was pushed to the back as he glared slightly at the intruder of this precious moment between him, Kagome, and their daughter.

It was Kanna. "Shall I inform Inu-Yasha of the birth of Kiyomi?" She asked as she held her mirror. Kagome wasn't surprised Kanna knew her sisters name already, the void demoness seemed to always know what was going on in the palace even before Naraku did.

Naraku nodded and Kanna left the room. "You'll be hungry," He said softly as he carefully handed their daughter back to his mate.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes…and I'd like to take a bath before eating," She said with a slight cringe. "I feel so…so…" She was at a loss of words.

Naraku laughed and nodded. "Anything for you, my dear heart."

Kagome blushed and smiled. This was one of the happiest moments of her life, but she wished her own mother could have been there. She looked down at her daughter and wondered what the future would have in store for her.

* * *

><p>This is just the prologue so it's really short. This is the sequel to Naraku's Prisoner. I would suggest you DO NOT read this story if you haven't read Naraku's Prisoner. A lot of what will happen will not make sense unless you go and read the first story.<p>

Kiyomi: Kiyo means pure and mi means beautiful. I was thinking Kiyomiko, (pure, beautiful child) but it felt to long…

I'll be trying to add more Japanese words in this story and possibly some of the original manga (changed of course) So that Sesshomaru gets his arm back, Naraku gets to take his huge spider form, Inu-Yasha gets the Meidou Zangetsuha.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the original characters. I do not own the original Inu-Yasha plot. What I do own are my ideas, original characters, and my creative mind.

Naraku's Child

Chapter 1: Important Guests and Birthday Games

By Ethril Dragon

Kiyomi giggled silently and hid under the bush as she watched her personal guard look around frantically for her. She grinned and stayed as still as possible until finally her guard moved away. Out of all the games she played this one was her favorite. Kiyomi would hide from her guards and watch as they ran around trying to find her. Only after several hours of searching would they find her with one of her older siblings. She was very good at hiding. Kiyomi was able to mask her scent so that she smelled like her surroundings. The only person, who could ever find her, was Kanna.

Kiyomi very slowly crept out from underneath the bush she had been hiding under. She glanced around before standing up. With a few pats from her little hands Kiyomi brushed off her kimono. She looked around again, her eyes scanning the area before she made a mad dash for the door leading into her father's palace.

Before she was able to make it, strong arms wrapped around her midsection and lifted her up. She squirmed and looked over her shoulder at her rather tall father.

"And where are you off too my little escape artist?" Naraku asked as he carried his small daughter into the palace.

"I was going to find Kanna," Kiyomi said with a big, innocent smile. She squirmed in her fathers arms until she was free of them so she could scramble up onto his shoulder. She was still small enough to be carried on his shoulder.

Naraku laughed softly and shook his head. "Kanna is busy right now Kiyomi, you'll have to find something else to do."

Kiyomi pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "There's nothing fun to do anymore," Kiyomi said with a huff. "Shippo is always training, Kanna is always helping mommy, mommy is always busy running the palace, and you're busy with whatever you do," Kiyomi wrapped her arms around her father's head and sniffled.

Naraku sighed and moved his arms so he picked up his daughter and held her upside down. "That's what happens when you're grown up koi."

Kiyomi giggled as her father swung her down and held her upside down. "Then I never want to grow up!" She announced and started swinging back and forth in Naraku's arms.

Naraku chuckled again. "You won't be saying that when you grow up and find a man you love."

Kiyomi stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest again. "That's yucky! I don't want to marry some icky man!"

Naraku couldn't help but chuckle louder. He knew she wouldn't believe that when she was older. She would meet someone she loved and she would want to mate with him. Would Naraku be willing to let his precious daughter go when the day came?

"Why don't you go get ready for lunch?" Naraku said as he set his daughter down. "You'll need to take a bath and dress in something nice. We have important guests coming today."

Kiyomi looked up at her father adoringly and then ran off, her arms spread out around her as she laughed. The antics of his small daughter brought a smile to Naraku's lips.

Kiyomi laughed while she ran towards her room which was conveniently located next to her brother Shippo's room. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Shippo until he tackled her in the hallway. Kiyomi eeped and fell onto her side, rolling as she did so that she would maybe end up on top of Shippo. "What was that for oniichan?" Kiyomi said with a pout.

Shippo laughed and stood up, letting Kiyomi stand up as well. "I have a surprise for you," He said mysteriously.

Kiyomi perked up immediately and her pout disappeared. "Surprise? What surprise?" Instantly she was reaching into Shippo's pockets to find her surprise.

Shippo grinned and dodged away from her hands. "You can't get your surprise till tomorrow."

Kiyomi pouted but walked into her room. "It better be good!" she called out behind her at her red haired brother. "Or else!" She threatened as she turned in her doorway to wave a finger at him.

Shippo laughed and went into his own room to change. "Oh it will be, you'll see!"

Once the siblings were ready the two of them made their way to the dinning hall.

'Father was right, important guests are here for dinner!' Kiyomi thought happily as she sat next to her friends Rin and Kohaku. She was so happy! The adults were sitting at the other end of the table and she got to sit with her best friends in the whole world!

They were talking, eating, and having an overall good time.

"Father says we will be staying here for a few days," Rin said as she sat up straight and covertly looked over at Kohaku.

Kohaku blushed as his and Rin's eyes met. They both looked away quickly. Kiyomi noticed their behavior and swore to herself to ask Kanna or Shippo about it later. Maybe it was just a big kid thing.

Then again…They were a lot older then she was. Once again Kiyomi realized just how much younger she was. She was turning 7 soon and everyone else was in their late teens. But she was turning 7 soon! Maybe that's why everyone had come to visit! Kiyomi perked right back up. The only other person that was her age was Miroku and Sango's son Haru and he wasn't even here!

She started humming happily to herself the birthday tune her mother had been singing for her ever since she could remember. The others were mostly talking around her now.

Yup, her birthday was just around the corner. 'Shippo's surprise probably has something to do with my birthday!' she thought excitedly. 'But he said I'd get it tomorrow…is my birthday tomorrow?' she could never really remember when her birthday was exactly, but her family did. 'So if Shippo got me a surprise then…Tomorrow's my birthday!' Kiyomi felt like squealing but contained herself.

Shippo sighed softly. 'Looks like she remembered what tomorrow is,' he thought as he looked over at Kanna. Kanna wasn't eating much, she never did.

Dinner ended like it normally did, with the adults telling the children it was time for bed. Only Kohaku stayed behind. Naraku almost had to order Kiyomi to go to bed but in the end Shippo was able to get Kiyomi to follow him back to their rooms.

"Are the preparations ready?" Sesshomaru asked as Kohaku took a seat next to his mother and father.

"Absolutely," Naraku replied as the adults watched each other. "Everything is ready for tomorrow."

"They better be," That was all Sesshomaru said as he stood and headed towards his guest quarters. Kagura stood and bowed to Naraku and the others before following her mate.

Naraku sighed and shook his head. "He'll never change will he?"

"I'm sure he might one day Naraku," Miroku said as his now uncursed "cursed" hand wandered over to the very lovely backside of his wife.

Sango froze and then her hand swung around, slapping Miroku hard in the face. "HENTAI!" She yelled while jumping up.

"Some things never change," Kagome said as she watched her friends fondly.

"Some things will never change," Naraku said, agreeing with his mate.

* * *

><p>As soon as morning came around Kiyomi was up, dressed, and rushing into Shippo's room to wake him up. "You promised me a surprise!" She told him as she bounced up and down on her brother's futon.<p>

Shippo groaned but did in fact get up. "Let me get dressed Kiyomi. I'll show you your surprise after that ok?"

Kiyomi squealed and hurried out of the room so her brother could get dressed. She instead darted into Kanna's room to see if her sister was awake. Kiyomi didn't get the chance to bounce on Kanna's bed since the white haired teenage girl was already up and dressed.

It didn't take long for Shippo to get dressed. "Do I get my surprise now?" Kiyomi asked when Shippo joined her and Kanna.

Shippo shook his head. "After breakfast silly."

Kiyomi grumped and hurried ahead of her brother and sister to the dinning hall for breakfast. She wanted the surprise Shippo had promised her so she ate her breakfast quickly and waited impatiently until everyone else was done. When Shippo finally sighed and told her he was done Kiyomi was out out of her seat and dragging Shippo outside where he told her her surprise would be.

"Come on Shippo!" Kiyomi yelled with a wave of her arm. She laughed as her older brother raced after her. Kiyomi grinned and did the cartwheel he had taught her. Kanna was close behind, floating more then running. She was smiling softly, but more for Shippo then Kiyomi. "Where's my surprise you promised me?" Kiyomi said as Shippo jumped up and over Kiyomi, landing in front of her.

"And I will, but first you have to close your eyes." Shippo said with his taunting grin.

Kiyomi pouted but didn't argue. She closed her eyes and felt Shippo take her hand. Kanna gently took her other hand and the two of them lead her forward. "You'll have to crouch, we're not supposed to be here," Shippo whispered. Kiyomi focused on her senses and heard a slight lift in the air.

Her estimation was that they were close to the cliffs to the south of her father's palace. She did as Shippo said, knowing full well they weren't supposed to be this far from the palace…or at least she wasn't. Shippo and Kanna were both old enough to take care of themselves while she was still too young to fight. She felt Kanna and Shippo crawl forward slowly and she did too.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Shippo whispered. Kiyomi opened her eyes and gasped. There on the road, were her mother, father, uncle Sesshomaru, aunt Kagura, aunt Sango, and uncle Miroku. They seemed to be waiting for something.

Kanna adjusted her mirror so they could hear what was being said. "He should be here soon. He said he would," Lady Kagome said while biting her lower lip. "It's been 6 years since we last saw him."

Lord Naraku nodded. "He hasn't been back since his visit to see Kiyomi when she was a year old."

Lord Sesshomaru stood there with his arm down by his side. Kagura stood by his side, the side where he had lost his arm.

Out in the distance, a cloud of dust was forming. It came closer and closer by the second and Kagome started to look excited.

As Kiyomi, Kanna, and Shippo watched, a white haired demon ran into view. He was wearing red and on the top of his head were what looked like dog-ears. Kiyomi tilted her head to the side. Who was that and why was her mother so excited to see him? Even Shippo was tense with excitement. Kanna was as impassive as ever though Kiyomi saw a glimmer in her eyes.

"Who is that Shippo?" Kiyomi asked softly.

"That's Inu-Yasha"

"Who's Inu-Yasha?" Kiyomi asked as she watched the silver haired stranger interact with the adults. Rin and Kohaku were down there too.

"Inu-Yasha is an old friend of everyone, from before you were born!" Shippo said as he bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to talk about what had happened in the past, especially around Kiyomi. Both Naraku and Kagome had forbidden him from mentioning it.

Kiyomi watched as the adults welcomed Inu-Yasha, and then led him towards the palace.

"Come on, we better get back before we're spotted."

'To late,' Kiyomi thought as the silver haired hanyo looked up towards them. She could have sworn their eyes met, but she couldn't tell, they were far enough away for just a passing glance.

But she got up and followed her older brother and sister. "What's he like?" She asked as she skipped up to walk beside them.

Shippo thought for a few minutes. "Last I saw him, he was rash, loud, stubborn, annoying, and an overall idiot," Kiyomi heard past the insults.

"Sounds like you really like him."

Shippo chuckled and shrugged. "You could say that."

Kiyomi continued to watch her older brother as they snuck back towards the castle. The three of them were supposed to have stayed in their rooms, or at least she was. Kanna and Shippo were typically allowed to do what they wanted when they weren't in lessons, training, or doing chores. Kagome had asked them to stay in the castle until everyone returned.

'What is Shippo not telling me?' Kiyomi thought as she half skipped back to her room. 'It has to do with before I was born…but what could it be?' she continued to wonder as she half paid attention as her nursemaid walked in with a really nice looking kimono in her arms.

In fact, Kiyomi didn't even realize her nursemaid had her washed up and changed into her formal kimono until her nursemaid left the room.

Kiyomi stood there, stunned for a few minutes. She blinked several times before it finally dawned on her what had happened. "Eww! I hate dressing up!" She complained to herself as she looked down at the fancy kimono she was now wearing. Kiyomi stuck her tongue out and was tempted to pull it off and put on her favorite blue kimono when her door opened.

Kiyomi looked over her shoulder and a large grin spread across her face when she saw her mother. "Momma!" Kiyomi yelled as she launched herself at her mother.

Kagome laughed and grabbed her daughter before Kiyomi knocked her over. "Are you ready to eat sweat heart?" Kagome asked with a large smile of her own.

Kiyomi, matching her mothers grin, nodded and completely forgot about how much she hated the kimono she was wearing.

"We've got a big surprise for you sweet heart, do you remember what day it is?" Kagome asked as she carried her growing daughter towards the feasting hall.

Kiyomi laughed. "Of course I know! It's my birthday!"

Kagome smiled. "Do you know how old you'll be?" she asked as they drew closer to the doors.

"I'll be seven!" Kiyomi said proudly as her mother placed her hand on the door.

Kagome smiled and kissed her daughter on her head. "Close your eyes dear."

"Is it for my surprise?" Kiyomi asked, her eyes wide open.

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yes dear, for your surprise."

Kiyomi squeezed her eyes shut and heard her mom open the door. "Alright, open your eyes."

Kiyomi opened her eyes and smiled as all her friends and family yelled surprise. 'Not much of a surprise since I knew something was going to happen!' she thought as her mother set her down. Kiyomi raced over to her father's open arms so he could toss her up into the air and catch her. Her entire family had come, including Sango and Miroku's oldest son and their baby daughter.

The party was wonderful for Kiyomi. There was laughter, singing, games, dancing, playing, large amounts of sweets, and of course presents. Kagome had insisted on many of her times birthday customs; which included the birthday song much to Kiyomi's pleasure.

The only thing that stood out was the white haired demon that had arrived earlier that day. Kiyomi glanced at him from time to time, and caught him openly staring at her a couple of those times. He didn't participate heavily, but he did talk to the other adults. Kiyomi was starting to feel a little disrespected after the cake was cut.

'He didn't even sing!' she thought as she finished her third slice. 'He could at least pretend to be enjoying my birthday party! The other adults are!' even Sesshomaru was participating more then the new comer named Inu-Yasha.

Kiyomi snuck over to Inu-Yasha while no one was looking and stood behind him for several minutes until he finally sighed and turned around.

"What is it kid?" Inu-Yasha asked, his hands in his sleeves.

Kiyomi frowned at the white haired demon for several seconds, just glaring at him. "Why didn't you sing?" She finally asked with an upset pout.

Inu-Yasha almost took a step back in surprise. 'She's a lot like Kagome was,' he thought as he looked down at the seven year old girl that was Kagome's daughter. "I don't sing shrimp."

Kiyomi puffed out her cheeks and glared harder. "I'm not a shrimp!" she said, her fist in the air in challenge. By this time a couple of the adults had noticed and Kiyomi's parents were told.

"Behave Kiyomi," Naraku said as he walked up to his daughter and Inu-Yasha.

Kiyomi pouted and held out her arms to her father. "But he called me a shrimp! And he didn't sing my birthday song!" Naraku sighed and picked up his daughter.

Naraku wasn't sure where she got this side of her personality from.

"Inu-Yasha doesn't sing sweet heart," Kagome said as she approached. "And Inu-Yasha used to call Shippo a shrimp when he was younger as well."

Kiyomi stopped struggling and glaring and blinked in surprise. "Really? Shippo let Inu-Yasha call him a shrimp?"

Kagome laughed nervously but didn't tell her what Shippo really did whenever Inu-Yasha name called.

"Soo…it's just a game?" Kiyomi said slowly, looking from her mother to her father for a reassuring nod. When both her father and mother nodded Kiyomi stopped pouting and grinned.

'Games are fun. If this is a game, then that means Inu-Yasha is trying to play!' What sounded similar to Naraku's kukuku came from Kiyomi and Kagome suddenly had a bad feeling for Inu-Yasha.

"Play time!" Kiyomi yelled as she pulled free from her father and launched herself onto the unsuspecting Inu-Yasha. She ended on clinging onto his back as Inu-Yasha flailed haphazardly.

"Get this pipsqueak off of me!" He yelled as Kiyomi giggled madly. No one moved to help, though there was a lot of laughter as everyone watched Kiyomi attempting to "play" with Inu-Yasha.

"Um…shouldn't we do something?" Rin asked nervously as Inu-Yasha finally got a hold of Kiyomi and was now attempting to hold her still.

Shippo snorted and shook his head. "He won't actually hurt her; I did the same thing to him."

The event went on for another good five minutes until Kagome went to take her daughter from Inu-Yasha, who at that point had been holding Kiyomi upside down. Being a spider demon, it had been easy to climb around on Inu-Yasha as well as avoid his hands.

Kiyomi was still laughing happily when she was removed from Inu-Yasha by her mother. She was a little out of breath, but the game she had just played had made Inu-Yasha into a better person in her eyes.

"Alright Kiyomi, I think that's enough playing for now," Kagome said with an apologetic smile to Inu-Yasha, who was muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Aah, but we were having fun playing!" Kiyomi said as she relaxed in her mother's arms.

Kiyomi looked up at her mother with her red eyes. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Don't you want to open your gifts though?"

Once again Kiyomi's current focus was overridden and she squirmed until she was out of her mother's arms and over at the gifts.

"She is way too much like you," Inu-Yasha said to Kagome.

Kagome stuck her nose in the air. "You never knew me as a child, so how would you know?"

Inu-Yasha smirked. "Because Souta used to act like that too. It's obvious she got it from your side of the family."

Naraku laughed and gently grasped his mates hand to lead her over to their happy daughter.

Inu-Yasha stayed behind, content just to watch everyone else enjoy the festivities. His eyes landed on the small child that looked exceedingly like Kagome, except for the red eyes. She was so small, but her smile lit up the entire room.

He had to leave, and soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok then. I've made a few edits to this chapter. There really wasn't much to change and what I did change was mostly to make things flow a little better.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As if I owned it. I wish, and I keep wishing, but the stupid stars must be broken!

A/N: Kiyomi is now 7 years old. Later in the chapter we jump 9 years to her 16th birthday. When she is 11, Kagome gives birth to Kibuki and Kamori.

Naraku's Child

Chapter 2: There be Suitors

By Ethril Dragon

Kiyomi's birthday had been great after she had figured out how to play with Inu-Yasha. She had received lots of wonderful gifts, mother and father were happy, and her friends played games with her. From her point of view, everyone had had fun.

Now, Kiyomi was outside lying on the grass in the field outside of her father's palace. The stars were coming out and her parents thought she was back in her room. 'Today was the best day ever,' she thought to herself as she looked for her favorite stars in the entire sky. Kiyomi traced the stars with her fingers and counted them in a sing song way while she searched. It didn't take her long to find the constellation. The trio of stars that glimmered at her was the easiest to find. Her mother had once told her the constellation was called Orion and had told her the story behind it. Over the years Kiyomi had come up with her own story for the heavenly warrior. She had told herself that he was her warrior, watching and protecting her while she lived on earth. One day, she thought she would go to the heavens and join him in the sky. Kiyomi giggled. Her father had enjoyed her version of Orion's story.

*Flash Back*

"I want to mate with Orion one day!" Kiyomi announced as she sat in her fathers lap. They were star gazing again.

"I think that would be rather hard little one," Naraku said as he looked up at the warrior constellation with his daughter.

"I don't care, I want to mate Orion! He's the greatest warrior in the world and he knows everything about me!" Kiyomi said with a big smile as she looked up at the stars.

Naraku smiled patiently. "And how does he know everything about you?"

Kiyomi turned and hugged her father. "Because he watches over me just like you do!" Kiyomi kissed her father's cheek. "And I can't mate you so I want to mate Orion."

Naraku laughed and hugged his daughter, his true daughter. "I'm sure you'll find someone even better then Orion."

"Will I find someone as great as you?" Kiyomi asked, her eyes big as they looked at her father.

"You never know…" Naraku held Kiyomi close and swore to himself he would do everything in his power to make sure he found the perfect mate for his little treasure.

*End Flash Back*

Kiyomi sighed. Her father was the greatest demon in the world in her eyes. She knew she'd never find anyone as great as him, that's why she chose Orion. He wasn't in this world, he was above it. So if her father was the greatest in the world, Orion was the greatest in the heavens. It all made sense to the seven year old girl.

"What'cha doing out here shrimp?" A voice said from behind her. Kiyomi squeaked and jumped up. She thought she had avoided her guards.

Kiyomi spun around and shifted sheepishly when she saw the man behind her was Inu-Yasha. "Nothing…" she said shyly. Kiyomi knew she was in trouble now. She was supposed to be in bed.

Inu-Yasha sighed and hunkered down next to the child of his old love. "feh." He said as he laid back and looked up at the stars.

Slowly, Kiyomi sat next to him, her eyes locked on his hair and then his face. They sat like that for awhile, him looking up at the stars with his ears twitching and her just watching him.

"Are you going to get me in trouble?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked at the pint sized Kagome clone.

"Are you going to tell momma and papa I'm out here?" Kiyomi asked, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Feh, Why would I?"

Kiyomi looked at him in surprise. "Cause you're an adult and adults are supposed to ruin all the fun." Kiyomi said, quoting her brother Shippo.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, I don't care."

Kiyomi continued to watch Inu-Yasha while she contemplated him and his ways. "You're weird."

"Yeah well you're short."

"You're a meany head!"

"You smell funny."

"Yeah…well…" Kiyomi puffed out her cheeks in anger and suddenly pounced on his chest.

"The Fuck?" Inu-Yasha yelled as the kid jumped onto his chest, trying to pin him down. Her small hands rolled into fists as she sat there. Kiyomi gripped the front of his hitoe in her little fists.

"I don't smell funny!" She said with an angry pout.

"Yes you do! All kids do. Now get offa me!" Inu-Yasha said as he sat up, knocking Kiyomi off in the process. She tumbled from his chest and onto the ground, rolling so she first landed on her head. She sat up and rubbed her head.

Kiyomi pouted and sniffed a few times. Inu-Yasha had a flash back of a similar pout and sniffle from the past.

"Awe shit!" he said as he hesitantly pat her on the head. "Don't cry!"

Kiyomi's lip shook as she whimpered a few times until finally she started to wail.

"PAPA!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Come on! Don't cry!" Inu-Yasha begged, nervous and unsure as to what he could do to get the kid to stop crying. He remembered when Kagome used to cry she would get angry and sit him. Granted she still could sit him, but how was he going to get her daughter to stop crying?

Nervously, he did the only thing that came to mind.

Kiyomi stopped suddenly as she felt arms go around her. She hiccupped a few times until it dawned on her it was Inu-Yasha that was holding her. She looked up at him in surprise. The look on his face confused her. He looked nervous and wary, as if he thought she might start crying again.

Inu-Yasha hadn't thought his plan would work, but Kiyomi had stopped crying. He relaxed a little and sighed only to stiffen as he felt her snuggle into his arms. He sat very still, his heart racing as he felt the small child relax in his arms. He remained still even as he felt her quickly fall asleep.

Inu-Yasha was unsure how long he sat there, just holding Kiyomi. When Kagome and Naraku arrived, he had just started to relax himself.

"What's going on?" Naraku asked seriously as he retrieved his sleeping daughter from the hanyo's arms.

Inu-Yasha stood and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I noticed she was out here alone so I thought I'd watch her. We got into an…argument and she started crying so…" He shrugged and looked to Kagome for help.

Kagome laughed softly. "It's been a big day for her Naraku, she was probably really worn out."

Naraku nodded. "I'll take her back to her room." He turned and lovingly carried his precious daughter back towards the palace.

Kagome watched her mate as he carried their daughter away.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome for several minutes, longing for her too look at him the way she looked at Naraku. He knew she never could, like she once did, but he still longed for the feeling of being loved by another. He turned his back towards the palace and looked up into the sky again.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inu-Yasha for a few minutes. She saw the longing, the sadness, even the pain that filled him. 'Once I would have done anything to make him happy…I still want to help him, but not the same way.' She thought as she reached out a hand.

Kagome's hand rested on Inu-Yasha's arm and he cherished the gentle touch.

They stood like that, until finally Inu-Yasha turned to look at her once more.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to tell him about the wish that had been made on the jewel, but something held her back. "You'll find happiness one day Inu-Yasha, I know you will."

Inu-Yasha just looked at his old love and sighed himself. "I don't put much faith in happiness anymore Kagome…" He admitted. He pulled away from her as gently as she had touched him. "I better go. It was nice seeing everyone again. That's one…interesting daughter you have now," he said with one of his snarky smiles. "Maybe she'll mature faster then you did."

Kagome went to hit him. For a moment, they went back in time to when they had been the closest of friends. Kagome sniffled and Inu-Yasha pulled her close. The embrace lasted for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Kagome to feel the buried anguish and loneliness that still lingered in Inu-Yasha.

"You'll always be welcome here Inu-Yasha," Kagome said as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "And don't wait seven years to visit either!"

Inu-Yasha smiled slightly. "I can't promise anything," he looked off into the distance. "I'm going over seas this time. To the place you call America. Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for there."

Kagome stared at her friend until finally she sighed and looked at the ground. "I get the feeling you're not going to come back for a long time."

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "You'll hear from me, Kanna will make sure of that. I just…need to get out of Japan for awhile. I don't think…I'm ready to stay in one place yet."

With that Inu-Yasha jumped away, using his demonic speed to carry him away from the woman who had given him her heart, only for him to have lost it to another. He wanted her to be happy, knowing he could have never made her as happy as she was now. 'One day,' he thought 'Maybe I'll be lucky enough to find someone to make that happy…and this time, I won't be so stupid as to lose her.'

Years passed by and Inu-Yasha continued his travels throughout the new world. He contacted his friends back in Japan many times using the little hand mirror that Naraku had given him. It wouldn't do for Inu-Yasha to forget his promise to check in; Kagome might actually kill him if he did.

Shippo mated with Kanna, though Naraku and Kagome had suspected they would. Kohaku asked for Rin's hand in marriage, much to the surprise of Sesshomaru, Kagome gave birth to twins, and Kiyomi grew into a beautiful young woman.

Much to Naraku's resentment, Kiyomi's beauty attracted more then just admiration and compliments; it also attracted many male's looking to take his daughter away from him. One day, it grew to be too much.

"Kiyomi, father wants to speak with you," A young boy said as he ran up to his older sister. Behind him was his twin sister.

Kiyomi smiled and put the drawing she had been working on down. "Did he say why Kibuki?"

Kibuki scratched then shook his head. Kamori walked up shyly behind her brother. "He's in his study. Father seems very serious today. Something seems to be bothering him.

Kiyomi examined her younger siblings. The three of them were so very different from each other.

She herself was a mix of both their parents, Kibuki took after their father, and Kamori was a miniature of their mother. The twins both had brown eyes, much to the happiness of their father.

Kiyomi sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll go see what father wants." She stood and bopped both Kibuki and Kamori on the heads, something Shippo had done to her when they were young.

'Shippo…' Kiyomi smiled slightly. While she was just turning 16 he was already an adult and had mated with Kanna. They weren't having kits for awhile, since they were both still rather young as far as demonic age was concerned. After mating, they had moved out into their own home just a few miles away. Father had said it was so Shippo could get used to taking care of his own village and grow up a little more. She missed her older brother, wishing he had chosen to have stayed home in the palace they had grown up in. She missed Kanna, with her quiet calmness, giving her advice and showing her basic sorcery her father said she shouldn't learn.

Just thinking of her siblings made her think about their friends. Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango lived in the small village her mother would tell stories about. They had four children now, three boys and a daughter. Their oldest, was just a little older than she was. The two of them were friends, but for the last couple years he had been acting…strangely whenever Haru had been around her. Kiyomi shrugged it off as being a boy thing.

Kohaku had recently asked Uncle Sesshomaru for Rin's hand in marriage, which Uncle Sesshomaru was still contemplating. The last thing that Kiyomi had heard was that Sesshomaru was in the process of testing Kohaku.

Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she was in front of her father's study until she heard his voice within. He was talking to someone.

Kiyomi pressed her ear to the door, curiosity getting the better of her just as it had always done in the past.

"Naraku, I still don't see why we should be concerned with this now. Just…Just send the suitors away," Kiyomi heard her mother say.

Kiyomi heard a soft sigh from her father. "I have been doing just that, but the suitors are no longer lower nobles. The son of the southern clan's Lord has asked for her hand now."

"She's too young!"

"I know that! Do you think I want my daughter, my first true child, to be taken away by some male just because she's of mating age?" Naraku demanded. Kiyomi heard something slam and she hesitantly knocked on the door.

Her parents grew silent. "Enter Kiyomi," Naraku said tiredly. A moment later, his oldest daughter entered. He looked at her, seeing what other males would see. She was about the same height as her mother, her hair falling in graceful waves just as her mothers did. Kiyomi had filled out quite generously, her curves giving her a very feminine appearance. Her skin was pale and smooth looking, her movements graceful. Her eyes were a shade of red that would make rubies dull in comparison. Her eyes, which Naraku had hoped to have been brown when she was born, were her most captivating quality. She unconsciously carried herself with an air of power and confidence. Her eyes though, were the windows into her heart. Her emotions were open to the world through her eyes, and right now he could see she was worried and upset.

"You wanted to see me father?" Kiyomi asked, using the more formal title than her usual name of papa.

Naraku nodded and motioned for her to sit down. He sighed before saying anything. "Kiyomi, you know most demons don't take makes until their at least half a century years old correct?" Kiyomi nodded, that had been apart of her many lessons over the years. "That mostly pertains to male demons."

Kiyomi nodded, knowing full well what her father was talking about.

"Female demons on the other hand either take a mate when a male proves themselves worthy, when their dominant parent chooses one, or when they themselves choose." Naraku watched is daughter closely.

"Have you chosen a mate for me then?" Kiyomi asked hesitantly.

Naraku shook his head, his mate gripping his arm gently. "No. I won't force you to mate with a male that you might disagree with."

"Sweet heart…we want the best for you, just as any parent wants the best for their child." Kagome said carefully.

"Then…what…" Kiyomi was starting to get confused. She knew she had suitors. She'd met a few of them even. They weren't subtle about being interested in her. She'd never really taken interest in males yet, having not gone through her first heat.

"We want you to choose when you're ready." Naraku said finally. "On your birthday, we will be inviting many Lords and Ladies to celebrate your coming of age. At that time we want you to announce whether or not you'll take a mate now."

Kiyomi nodded mutely. They wanted her to announce what she wanted to do? Well, her parents had always let her do as she wished, to a certain amount of degree, but they were actually letting her decide what she was going to do about a mate?

'I'm not really interested in taking a mate right now, so I'll just tell everyone to back off.' She thought to herself as she considered her options.

"You're birthday isn't for a few weeks Kiyomi. You'll be expected to give a speech after dinner. It's best if you start preparing." Naraku told his daughter. She nodded and rose from her seat.

"We have a seamstress here that is going to make you a new kimono," Kagome said with a smile. She gently led her daughter towards the door, talking softly to Kiyomi as she did so.

Naraku watched them go sadly. He had expected males to take an interest in his daughter since the day she was born, what he had not expected was the amount of males. He thought that since her mother was mostly human, most demon males would be dissuaded from even looking towards his daughter. But ever since the jewel on the comb had broken, things had drastically changed.

Naraku laid his head in his hands as he considered his options. Even when Kiyomi announced her intentions of not taking a mate there would be males that would insist he choose for her. It was normal for a demoness to refuse to mate, but only when lesser demons offered. If a high ranking demon were to offer, the least that could be done was to agree to a courtship.

If worse came to worse, he could at least accept a courtship for his daughter. That would stop most of the suitors. And it would give his daughter time to choose her own mate. It was possible she might fall in love with the demon courting her as well. 'I'll make my decision when the time comes.' Naraku thought as he rubbed his eyes and then went back to reading the reports sent to him from various villages across his lands.

The ship moved up and down in the current, water splashing over the sides and onto the deck. "We're ye be headed too?" The captain yelled over the crash of the ocean and shriek of the sea wind.

The silver haired man shrugged, his bandana covering the top of his head. "Home I suppose, gotta visit some old friends of mine."

The captain nodded, steering the ship as best he could in the weather. "Won't reach Japan for another week, if the weather improves we might cut that to five days."

Inu-Yasha nodded and looked to the East. 'Nine years,' he thought as he remembered the last time he had been home. 'I wonder what she looks like now.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: hehe, shorter than most of my other chapters, but I'm happy with the results. I've actually finished up to chapter 4 for this sequel, but I'll be doing some heavy editing in chapter 3. I want to include Haru a little more. Chapter 5 is even partially written by I started writing it when I was in a dark place so...I might have you lovely readers do a vote for how I write chapter 5. K thnx bye.

Gee…I wonder what will happen at Kiyomi's birthday celebration. Whatever could happen, mysteries upon mysteries…? ^_^

Preview of next chapter:

"My name is Haruko Kuma," The bear demon said with a bow.

Kiyomi bowed in respect, but paid little attention to the older demon. She smiled subtly and nodded when it seemed appropriate. His voice grated on her ears and she was desperately trying to find a way away from him.

"Kiyomi dear, could you come with me for a moment?" Kagome said as she walked up to her daughter. She had noticed how unhappy her daughter was from across the hall.

Kiyomi would have almost cried out in joy if the look on her mother's face hadn't stopped her. "Yes mother."

"Mother…do I have to meet with more people?" Kiyomi asked very softly once they were out of ear shot of the Lord Haruko.

Kagome sighed softly. "I'm afraid so sweet heart. They were all invited here to meet you and celebrate your 16th birthday. It would be rude to ignore them."

Kiyomi felt like running to her room and hiding. This day was the worst day of her life. If she hadn't been taught restraint by her father, she probably would have killed or attempted to kill half of the assembled demons. It didn't help the matter that the majority of the males here were the sons of powerful Lords and Rulers. 'Also doesn't help that most of them are a century older than me.' She thought, her heart sinking.

Just then, another male walked up to her. This one was one of the better looking demons there. "Hello," Kiyomi said in greeting.

"Hello to you too. I am Kaito of the Southern clan," the tall maroon haired demon said with a bow.

Kiyomi bowed in return, her back protesting slightly as she realized just how much she had been bowing today. 'Worst. Birthday. Ever.'

"I am Kiyomi, daughter of Lord Naraku," She said in response. She rose from her bow and smiled her sweet, fake smile. Mentally she was thinking up all the ways she could kill, maim, and destroy every living male in her father's palace that didn't belong there.

"Sister!" Kiyomi felt like yelling in joy as her elder brother Shippo came up from behind her and lopped his arms around her shoulders. "What have you been up too tonight?"

Shippo's loud exuberance made Kaito irritated, from what Kiyomi could see. This pleased her greatly. Kiyomi turned slightly to give her brother her full attention, and to show Kaito he was excused from her presence whether or not he wanted to be.

"Just meeting people, receiving birthday wishes, and wishing I could destroy everyone here," She said with false happiness.

Shippo laughed heartily and dragged her over to where her child hood friends were standing. "Well you've been neglecting your friends and family greatly! Why, poor Rin feels like you hate her!" Shippo exaggerated.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, or better yet, just KNOW I don't own it. I mean, come on! How could a tiny peon like me ever hope to own something as great as Inu-Yasha? Seriously…stop killing my dreams.

A/N: updating this chapter cause I hated it to death.

Naraku's Child

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise

By Ethril Dragon

"Yeowch!" Kiyomi yelped as once again she felt the point of a pin prick her through fabric that was being draped and fitted to her. "Momma I really dislike this." Kiyomi said as she once again tried to plead with her mother for the fitting to end.

Kagome sighed softly and smiled as comfortingly as she could. "I know you don't Kiyomi, but your father wants you to have a new formal kimono for your birthday feast." She nodded for the seamstress spider demon to continue with the fitting and measuring.

"My other kimonos are just fine!" Kiyomi said with an angry scowl, which made Kagome frown.

Kiyomi was so much like her father in appearance. Although Kiyomi's features were much more expressive, she tended to mimic her father's scowl so very well. "That doesn't matter Kiyomi. This is going to be your 16th birthday and your father has invited some very important guests to attend. You can't wear an old every day kimono; it would insult our guests."

Kiyomi growled softly and mentally cursed. She had plenty of kimonos and all of them looked just fine! She was from the spider demon clan after all and spider demons were known for their silk. It wasn't like there was ever a shortage for Naraku and his family. "Why did papa have to invite them?" Kiyomi said with a defeated pout. "I don't care about these…these 'special guests'. I only care about my friends and family!"

Kagome sighted softly. "Your father feels it is time to introduce you to demon society."

Kiyomi laughed. "I already know demon society! It's not like I'm locked away here from everyone!" Kiyomi was tempted to cross her arms over her chest but the seamstress gave her a stern look.

"You know what I mean Kiyomi." Kagome said softly. "You need to know the noble society just as much as the common society." As much as Kagome agreed with her daughter there was no way to avoid this gathering.

The spider seamstress finished up with the fitting shortly after that and bowed to Kiyomi's thanks. Kiyomi stripped out of the new kimono that was being made for her and the seamstress took it to continue the alterations.

"Mother, why can't we have just a normal party?" Kiyomi asked softly as she changed into one of her more comfortable kimonos.

Kagome sighed and hugged her daughter for a moment. "We'll have a small party after the lords and their families leave alright?" Kagome smiled when Kiyomi seemed to light up. "It was going to be a surprise, but I don't like to see you so upset."

Kiyomi grinned and hugged her mother happily. "I promise I'll look surprised! Is everyone going to be there?" And by everyone she meant just her close friends and family.

"Even Miroku's son is coming." Kagome smiled at Kiyomi's disgusted look. "What is that for? I thought you liked Haru?"

"I _used_ to like Haru," Kiyomi replied as she and her mother left her room. "He's been acting so strange lately." Kiyomi rolled her eyes in irritation. "Either he's always silent or he always asking me if I'm alright and if there's anything he can do for me. After awhile it just grates on my nerves!"

Kagome giggled softly. She knew what was going through Haru's head, but it wasn't her place to tell Kiyomi; at least not yet. Haru was turning out to be his father's son.

"So about this party…" Kiyomi grinned. "What's being planned momma?" Kiyomi made her eyes wide and as innocent as possible as she looked over at her mother.

Kagome laughed and gently pat the top of her daughter's head. "Shippo would be very upset if I told you anything."

That was enough information to make Kiyomi especially excited. If Shippo was planning her party then things would definitely be interesting! Last year he'd made a Jaken piñata that ran around yelling like Jaken when you chased it. Kibuki and Kamori had really enjoyed that.

As Kagome and Kiyomi headed for lunch, Kiyomi couldn't help but think about the Great Feast her father had planned for her. Supposedly all the important noble demon lords were coming. Kiyomi almost gagged. She knew that all the eligible sons would also be coming. Her father was going to be introducing her to the noble demon society on her birthday. 'And then I have to tell them my decision.' Kiyomi thought with yet another gag.

She was supposed to be telling the demon nobles whether or not she would be taking a mate. Kiyomi was thankful that her father was letting her make her own decision on the matter, but she just wished she didn't have to do so in front of so many pompous and arrogant demons. Couldn't she just send cards instead?

Kiyomi envied Inu-Yasha at moments like this. He got to travel where ever he wanted and he didn't have to deal with the nobles like she did. Even though he was a prince of the Western lands he still got to ignore everything and just do what he wanted. It just wasn't fair. 'All I ever get to do is train and practice.' Kiyomi thought to herself in disgust. If she wasn't training her youkai abilities she was training her miko powers.

Her parents had been really surprised by her dual powers; something like this shouldn't have been able to happen normally. A demon never had holy powers. It just meant she got twice the training though, her mother made sure of that. If anything her mother insisted on extra training. After years of wheedling, Kiyomi was able to get Shippo to tell her that their mother hadn't had training for many years. And that was why Kiyomi got so much now.

"Good afternoon sweet heart, has your day been well." Kiyomi looked up and was surprised to see that she and her mother had arrived to the dinning hall without her realizing. Her father was already there with her two younger siblings. Kiyomi smiled warmly and took her seat at the table. Despite how busy her father was most of the time, he always took the time to at least eat meals with his family.

"My day has been fine I suppose." Kiyomi said with a huff as her food was served to her.

"She's just sulking because she hates standing still for so long." Kagome said with a light giggle as she felt her mate reach out to touch her hand. She smiled and held his hand for a moment.

"I hate getting new clothes. There is nothing wrong with what I have now!" Kiyomi said, trying to speak with as much dignity as she could. "I would rather go naked to the party then sit through another fitting." Kiyomi added with a sigh.

Naraku chuckled at his daughter's hatred of new clothes. "That would cause quite a stir at your party my dear."

"Momma, why can't we come?" Kamori asked her mother and father. She and her brother had already been told that they couldn't go to the big party for Kiyomi, but that didn't stop the twins from asking constantly.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but it's an adult party. You'll get very bored." Even though Kagome tried to sound as soothing as possible her explanation didn't exactly satisfy the young twins. Even so, they became grudgingly silent as the meal was served and the family ate.

Once dinner was over Kiyomi excused herself and headed outside. She needed to be alone for a while, to think, to dream, and to wonder. But most of all just to get away from everything that reminded her of her birthday.

Kiyomi wasn't paying much attention as to where she was walking until she was close to the edge of the cliff that looked over the main road. The first place she had ever seen Inu-Yasha.

She stood there for a while, letting her thoughts settle once more on what it would be like to travel the world like him.

"Now why would one of my children be way out here away from the palace and her guards?" Kiyomi looked behind her, unsurprised to see her father standing there. When she was a child, him just appearing like that would surprise her; now it was just a comfort she looked forward too.

"I'm just thinking papa." Kiyomi said with a heart-felt sigh as she looked out over the landscape.

Naraku stood next to his daughter and looked at the road too. He knew what his daughter was going through. It was the same thing he went through when he was the human Onigumo. The need to travel. "May I ask what it is you think about?"

Kiyomi took a deep breath and sighed. "What's the outside world like father? I don't mean your land. I mean Japan, the mainland, the rest of the world! What's out there! I want to see everything but…" Her voice faltered.

Naraku nodded. He knew it. His daughter was starting to get itchy feet. He expected it, since both he and her mother were well known for the traveling they'd done years ago. One day, he would tell his daughter about the past…

"Perhaps you can see it all one day my dear heart. But for now, be content with what you have. Enjoy your birthday the best you can, I have the feeling things will be different afterwards."

Kiyomi nodded. She had that same feeling.

The boat bumped repeatedly against the dock as the crew jumped from the deck of the boat and onto the dock to tie it down. They worked swiftly before the tide could carry their boat back out to see.

"Thanks for the ride," Inu-Yasha didn't look at the captain while he spoke; instead he was looking off towards the shore. His hands were tucked into his sleeves.

"T'was no problem. Ya helped out where ya could and kept sea demons away. Good trade off both ways." The captain replied as he straightened and looked at the silver haired demon. "Suppose you'll be off to visit yer friends now?"

Inu-Yasha nodded as he let his hands out from his sleeves. He reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes for a moment. "I've got a couple days left of travel before I arrive. Figure I'll make it just in time."

"In time for what?" The captain asked, whipping his brow with the cuff of his sleeve.

Inu-Yasha shrugged as indifferently as he could. "Birthday. Nothing really special. Just figured I'd show up after seven years."

The captain laughed and nodded. "Well, be off with ya, and may the weather be with ya."

"I'll probably be back before you and the crew launch again." The captain nodded, they'd been travelling together now for nearly a decade. Inu-Yasha nodded in return and jumped away, his legs once again carrying him towards Naraku's palace.

Two days passed quickly for Kiyomi. Between the planning and her training she really didn't have any spare time for herself. By the time the big night arrived Kiyomi was just about ready to kill something.

"My name is Haruko Kuma," the current demon guest said as he bowed over Kiyomi's outstretched hand.

Kiyomi smiled at the bear demon and tried not to cringe away as he kissed her hand. Her smile had gotten stuck on her face hours ago and by now she could feel the muscles along her jaw getting tight.

She forgot the name of the next demon since his name was so grating on her ears. Kiyomi's eyes darted around as she desperately tried to find a way to excuse herself from the still long line of guests wanting to meet her.

"Kiyomi dear, could you come with me for a moment?" Kagome's voice broke through the drone of male voices that were trying to talk to Kiyomi. Kiyomi looked up quickly and her smile became real as she spotted her mother walking over to her.

Kiyomi would have almost cried out in joy if the look on her mother's face hadn't stopped her. "Yes mother."

"Mother…do I have to meet with more people?" Kiyomi asked very softly once they were out of ear shot of the Lord Haruko and the others.

Kagome sighed softly. "I'm afraid so sweet heart. They were all invited here to meet you and celebrate your 16th birthday. It would be rude to ignore them."

Kiyomi felt like running to her room and hiding. This day was turning out to be the worst day of her life. If she hadn't been taught restraint by her father, she probably would have killed or attempted to kill half of the assembled demons with either her miko powers or her demon powers. It didn't help the matter that the majority of the males here were the sons of powerful Lords and Rulers. 'Also doesn't help that most of them are a century older than me.' She thought, her heart sinking.

Just as she was about to say something else to her mother, yet another male demon came up to talk to Kiyomi. Her only consolation was that at least this one was nice looking.

"Good evening Princess Kiyomi, I am Kaito of the Southern clan." the tall maroon haired demon said with a bow.

Kiyomi returned the bow, her back protesting as she came back up. She hated all this greeting and bowing, it was putting a strain on both her back and her patience.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kaito of the Southern clan." Kiyomi responded with her fake smile.

Kiyomi was saved seconds later by an exuberant yell. "Sister!" She turned her head just in time to see Shippo running up to hug her around the shoulders. "Sister dearest, you've been neglecting your friends on this important day."

Kiyomi laughed and gave Shippo a hug. During the hug she failed to see the glare Kaito gave Shippo or the returned sneer. "I'm sorry, I've been horribly distracted," Kiyomi replied as she took a step back from the embrace. "I'm free now so let's go!" With a quick wave to Kaito, Kiyomi grabbed Shippo's hand and proceeded to drag him towards a group of people she recognized as her friends and family.

Kiyomi was extremely relieved when they finally got over to her friends, who proceeded to hug and greet her.

"Kiyomi, how are you?" Rin asked serenely as she took Kiyomi's hands in hers. "It has been too long since we last got together!"

Kiyomi smiled warmly. "I'm doing fine. Things have been a little stressful though." She glanced back at all the men that had come to give her birthday wishes. "I feel like a prize piece of meat on display."

Rin laughed at Kiyomi's bland expression and she shrugged. "You should feel lucky they're interested; it shows just how important you are." She waggled a finger at the younger girl, who proceeded to stick her tongue out at her.

"I would be more than happy to live as a spinster for the rest of my life if it meant not having to deal with this circus."

Kiyomi gave her older sister Kanna a hug and proceeded to catch up with the older girls. As the three spent their time talking Shippo, Kohaku, and Haru made a loose ring around them, warding off any of the other party guests.

"Kiyomi," Haru finally spoke up once there was a lull in the conversation.

Kiyomi looked up at the tall raven haired man that she'd grown up knowing as a friend. "Hello Haru, it's good to see you again." She smiled warmly. Despite what she had told her mother a couple days ago, she was in fact happy to see Miroku's and Sango's eldest son.

Haru sucked in his breath and averted his brown eyes. "You look really…nice…today Kiyomi." He huffed for a moment before turning and walking swiftly away from the group.

Kiyomi gaped at him for a moment before turning to Shippo. "What is his problem?" She demanded as quietly as she could. She fumed for a moment. "He acts like I'm a big waste of his time or something!"

Kiyomi heard a tittering giggle from behind her and she turned around to stare at Rin. "What? What's so funny?"

"I'm sure he's just grouchy about all the people around." Rin replied around her giggles. She knew what was wrong, but it was obvious Kiyomi wasn't ready to understand yet.

Kiyomi huffed and rubbed at her arm for a moment to calm down. "I just wish he'd talk to me more. He used to be so much fun." She frowned at her friends and siblings as they just laughed. Eventually she rolled her eyes and went back to catching up.

For the next hour or so, the party wasn't completely horrible. Kiyomi was able to spend most of the time with her family. Once in a while someone would walk up intent on talking to her. Eventually the person would leave, mostly because of Shippo and his protective growling. Not that Kiyomi cared. Shippo's reputation scared away most of the demons. He was a well-known kitsune after all, and his fox fire was powerful.

Haru returned after some time, but he stayed on the fringe of the group, just listening. Every once in a while when Kiyomi was looking away, Shippo would catch the young slayer staring at Kiyomi. At one point Shippo caught Haru's eye and made a hand gesture for Haru to make a move. Haru just shook his head and went back to staring out at the other guests.

Just before dinner was announced, Kiyomi excused herself for some fresh air. She walked out onto the balcony that was connected to the grand hall and fanned herself for a couple minutes.

"Lovely night isn't it?" Kiyomi spun around and her eyes narrowed when they landed on Kaito.

"I suppose," Kiyomi replied, forcing herself to relax a little. She had to act civil after all, he was a guest.

Kaito stepped closer, his black eyes never leaving her crimson ones. The raven demon continued to watch her closely as he got closer. He held his hands behind his back and he was smiling subtly.

"What would you be doing out here all by yourself my lady?" He asked as he stopped less than a foot away from her.

Kiyomi sucked in her breath and leaned against the rail of the balcony. "I just needed some air."

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Kaito said as he leaned closer.

Kiyomi held onto the railing behind her as she felt her head spin. She brought a hand up and rubbed at her head for a moment. "I can take care of myself." Her vision was starting to blur and double the longer she stared at Kaito.

"I'm sure you can." Kaito's voice sounded oily as he locked his eyes with hers. He reached out to grasp her wrist as he stepped even closer to her. She was firmly pressed against the railing now, her body unresponsive.

'I…I can't move,' Kiyomi thought desperately. What was he doing to her? Her instincts were yelling at her to fight him off, but she felt drained of her power. She was strong enough to fight him off…but she'd never been surprised like this before. She felt his hands on her wrists and she tried to summon up her miko powers. Just like her strength, they were unresponsive to her call.

Kaito held onto her wrists tightly as he leaned down to her left shoulder. He inhaled deeply and Kiyomi shivered in disgust. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" a voice yelled from one side of the balcony. Before Kaito or Kiyomi could see who it was that yelled, Kaito was knocked away from her and a rather large sword came between them.

"You…you had no right to interfere!" Kaito said as he stood up slowly from where he had fallen.

"Fuck yes I did!" Inu-Yasha was fuming. He had just arrived, spoken with Naraku, and had gone to see where Kiyomi had wandered off too. Shippo had been worried since she had been gone for a while. What he had walked out on had enraged him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's going on out here?" Naraku demanded as he and Kagome came running out onto the balcony. The sight before them startled the two.

"I caught this scum putting a binding spell on Kiyomi!" Inu-Yasha snarled angrily, his eyes never left Kaito.

'So that's why I couldn't move!' Kiyomi thought in relief as she sagged against the railing. It still didn't explain what had happened to her miko powers.

Kagome rushed to her daughter and took hold of her wrists to look at them. She examined Kiyomi's wrists and sighed in relief.

"There are traces of a binding spell, but it's incomplete and should fade quickly."

Naraku snarled angrily and faced Kaito. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself?" By this time several of the other lords had arrived and had been informed of what had happened. Most were on Naraku's side. To place a binding spell on a high ranking noble, especially in their own home, was dishonorable.

"I don't need to answer to you, low life." Kaito spat out his words as wings erupted from his back. "I'll come back, and when I do I'm taking your _lovely_ daughter with me." With that he jumped into the air and left before any of the other demons could go after him. Several were willing to chase him down and capture him, but Naraku sent Kagura to follow him.

"Kanna, watch him. I want to know where he's going and what his reasons were for trying to harm Kiyomi," Naraku said as Kanna pulled out her precious mirror from her kimono sleeve.

"For now," Naraku said as he turned back to the waiting guests. "Let us return to the feast and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Kagome held her daughters hand as she quietly asked her questions as to how she was feeling.

"I'm fine mother, just…just a little light headed." Kiyomi said softly as she and Kagome headed for the dinning hall. Kiyomi didn't notice Inu-Yasha following close behind her.

"Light headedness is good. It means your miko powers were fighting the binding," Kagome said softly. "I think it's time we increase your miko training."

Kiyomi would have moaned, but she felt the same way. After what Kaito just tried to do, she could use a little more training. If she'd had more training then she could have sensed Kaito's motives sooner. She could have purified him the second he'd tried to get close to her. There were so many things she could have done if she'd just had more control over her powers.

"Kiyomi!" Kiyomi looked up as a very angry Haru hurried up to her. He stopped a foot away from her and his hands clenched at his sides. He stood there, biting his lip as he looked her over.

"What is it Haru?" Kagome asked soothingly as Kiyomi started to grow agitated the longer Haru just stared at her.

Hearing Lady Kagome's voice helped snap Haru out of his nervousness and he bowed to Kiyomi. "I'm glad you are alright Lady Kiyomi." He said stiffly before turning and heading out of the hall.

Kiyomi sighed and leaned against her mother for support. She really wished she knew what was wrong with her old friend.

"Naraku dear," Kagome said softly as she held her daughter up. "Perhaps we should skip dinner." When Naraku looked over at her Kagome made it clear that Kiyomi was having trouble even staying on her feet.

Naraku nodded and went to formally apologize to their guests while Kagome helped their daughter to bed. Kiyomi protested, saying she was alright, but Kagome refused to believe it.

Inu-Yasha followed after Kagome, his hand on his sword hilt as he escorted Kagome and Kiyomi back to Kiyomi's bedroom. When Kiyomi was settled and the door to her room shut, Inu-Yasha headed outside; his old habits kicking in as he jumped up into one of the closest trees to Kiyomi's room.

Inu-Yasha made himself comfortable as he crossed his arms over his chest, intent on keeping a watch out for any dangers that might try to harm Kiyomi.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

A/N uuuuugh sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. School, then a new job, then a Godzilla of relationship issues came up. LIFE HAPPENED. But I made some changes to chapter 3 and I'm happier about it.

Preview of next chapter:

"You're such a jerk!" Kiyomi yelled, her body ready for anything Inu-Yasha threw at her.

"At least I'm not a spoiled brat!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, his fists in the air in challenge.

"I'd rather be a spoiled brat then a bad mannered baka!" Kiyomi yelled back. Her eyes burned and she growled softly. To think, when she was a child this had been a game to her. Now she understood better.

"Well you were saved by this bad mannered baka, how do you like that?" Inu-Yasha retorted, a sneer on his face.

Kiyomi paused and blinked a few times. Her anger dissipated immediately and she felt really bad for starting the fight in the first place. Kiyomi sighed softly and bowed in apology.  
>"I am sorry Inu-Yasha, I hadn't meant to insult you. You did save me, and I should be grateful, not disrespectful."<p>

Inu-Yasha blinked in confusion and scratched his head. "You're just like your mother was."

It was Kiyomi's turn to blink in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and stretched. "She had these horrible mood swings when we were traveling together. One minute she would be just fine, the next she would be sitting me to hell."

Kiyomi cocked her head in confusion and curiosity. This was one of the first things she'd ever been told about her mother's past. "Sitting you too hell? How could she do that?"

Inu-Yasha blinked and just stared at Kiyomi. "Didn't she ever tell you anything?" He scratched his head again.

Kiyomi shook hers. "No. My parents don't talk about the past. Shippo told me once it would just confuse me," Kiyomi shrugged. "So I never asked."

Inu-Yasha thought about this for a few minutes. 'I need to talk to Naraku and Kagome…'


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: :; waves hand in air :: I am the owner of Inu-Yasha! I am! :: waves hand harder :: dang it! Stupid force is broken…oh well, guess I don't own it yet. Sorry guys.

Naraku's Child

Chapter 4: The truth

By Ethril Dragon

A few days had passed since her formal birthday, and Kiyomi was all too pleased to say goodbye to the last guest. Her mother had promised her that once all the lords and their families were gone, they could have her real birthday party, one with sweets, games, dancing, and enjoyable entertainment. Not the stuffy, hesitant, stiff, and boring feast that had happened a few nights ago. 'Tomorrow will be the party,' she assured herself. Kiyomi had made a promise to herself that if she continued to behave around the remaining guests then she could be as loud and obnoxious as she wanted at her real party.

Currently, she was hiding at her favorite spot on the cliff, the same spot her brother Shippo had taken her to all those years ago. She was just sitting on the edge, her legs dangling over. Kiyomi hummed an old lullaby her mother had taught her.

"Once again I find one of my children outside without her guards," Kiyomi grinned and turned to look her father.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone," She said as her father sat down next to her. "This is my favorite spot."

Naraku chuckled softly. "I guessed this was where you like to be." He stated. Father and daughter sat together in comfortable silence for several minutes before Naraku spoke up.

"What do you plan on doing now daughter?" He asked seriously.

Kiyomi looked at her father in surprise. "You're asking me?"

Naraku nodded.

Kiyomi thought for a few minutes. "If I could do what ever I wanted…I'd go traveling." She said, her eyes glazing over and looking out towards the horizon.

Naraku looked at his daughter, his expression guarded. "Is that really what you want to do?"

Kiyomi nodded. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "I've always wanted to go see the world."

Naraku nodded and looked out at the sunset as well. "We better head back in. Dinner should be ready."

Kiyomi nodded and carefully stood up.

"Daughter," Kiyomi looked at her father. "Don't wander off with out a guard or a companion from now on." Naraku said seriously.

"Father…"

"No Kiyomi. Kaito is still out there and I don't want him to have the chance to attack you again." Naraku's expression changed slightly. His eyes became distant and his entire posture turned cold. It was times like this that made her wonder what had happened in the past. No one would talk about the past around her.

"Father?" Kiyomi reached out to gently touch his arm.

Naraku pulled away and shook his head. "It's nothing." It wasn't nothing. Memories of when he used to attack Kagome and her group had resurfaced. Although everything had turned out positive for everyone, Naraku knew this wouldn't be the case if Kaito got his hands on Kiyomi.

Kiyomi shook her head. There was so much about her parents past's that she didn't know, that she wanted to know.

"Father…how did you and mother meet?" She asked as the two of them walked back to his castle.

Naraku went silent for a long time before he sighed deeply. "I'll tell you when you're a bit older Kiyomi."

Kiyomi was about to protest when she spotted her mother. She huffed and stormed off towards the dining hall. It was always the same. She would ask a simple question and her parents would tell her she was either too young or she wasn't ready to hear their story.

Dinner was a silent affair, a thing that Inu-Yasha noticed instantly. Last time he was there, everyone had talked and enjoyed themselves. Now, there was a strained silence in the air. He glanced over at Kiyomi and noted how she was stabbing at her food.

He finished quickly and got up to leave. Kiyomi watched him go and after a few minutes pushed her barely touched food away. "I'm not hungry" she said as she stood up and stormed out.

Kagome watched her eldest daughter sadly. She knew why her daughter was upset, but there wasn't anything she could do about it at this point.

"Mate…we'll need to tell her sooner or later," Kagome said softly so their twins wouldn't hear.

"When we do, I want everyone here so she has a better chance at understanding." Naraku answered his mate. He didn't look forward to explaining how he and Kagome had met, nor did he want to explain how they had been mortal enemies for the longest time. He especially didn't want to tell his oldest daughter about how he had been before falling in love with Kagome while committing evil crimes to Kagome, her friends, and the land on which they lived.

Kagome touched her mate's hand. "Things will work out love."

Naraku didn't know whether or not he could agree with his mate.

Kiyomi stomped around, heading towards her favorite place at the cliff. How dare her parents keep so many secrets from her? Sure she was still considered a child in the demon community, but that didn't mean her parents should keep her in the dark. It seemed like everyone around her knew the story of her parents while she only knew bits and pieces. Kiyomi recalled all the times she had heard the servants whisper and then go silent as she tried to listen in or when she got to close. Visitors and guests always seemed strained when talking with her father and they would give her strange looks now and then.

She kicked at a rock and sent it flying of the cliff.

"What are you doing out here?" She spun around angrily to glare at Inu-Yasha.

"That's none of your business," She snapped before turning back to look at the edge of the cliff.

Inu-Yasha started growling softly. "Didn't your father tell you not to wander around alone outside?"

"I can take care of myself!" She practically yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Inu-Yasha stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "Make me."

Kiyomi glared at him for a moment before looking away and turning her back to him.

"I'm not going to waste my time in a fight with you." She stated, her eyes challenging him as she looked over at him from over her shoulder.

"Good, because a pup like you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Inu-Yasha yelled back, his lips pulled back in a challenging snarl. He grinned inwardly. His rare fights with Kiyomi reminded him of his old fights with Kagome, and they invigorated him just as they had back then.

"You're such a jerk!" Kiyomi yelled, her body ready for anything Inu-Yasha threw at her.

"At least I'm not a spoiled brat!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, his fists in the air in challenge.

"I'd rather be a spoiled brat then a bad mannered baka!" Kiyomi yelled back. Her eyes burned and she growled softly. To think, when she was a child this had been a game to her. Now she understood better.

"Well you were saved by this bad mannered baka, how do you like that?" Inu-Yasha retorted, a sneer on his face.

Kiyomi paused and blinked a few times. Her anger dissipated immediately and she felt really bad for starting the fight in the first place. Kiyomi sighed softly and bowed in apology.  
>"I am sorry Inu-Yasha, I hadn't meant to insult you. You did save me, and I should be grateful, not disrespectful."<p>

Inu-Yasha blinked in confusion and scratched his head. "You're just like your mother was."

It was Kiyomi's turn to blink in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and stretched. "She had these horrible mood swings when we were traveling together. One minute she would be just fine, the next she would be sitting me to hell."

Kiyomi cocked her head in confusion and curiosity. This was one of the first things she'd ever been told about her mother's past. "Sitting you too hell? How could she do that?" she asked, trying to needle information out of the inu hanyo.

Inu-Yasha blinked and just stared at Kiyomi for a minute in silence. "Didn't she ever tell you anything?" He scratched his head again.

Kiyomi shook hers. "No. My parents don't talk about the past. Shippo told me once it would just confuse me," Kiyomi shrugged. "So I never asked."

Inu-Yasha thought about this for a few minutes. 'I need to talk to Naraku and Kagome, Kiyomi needs to know…'

He sighed softly. "Well I can't tell you anything if your parents won't, it's not my place." He said still scratching his head.

Kiyomi shrugged and turned back to face the cliff. "Thanks anyway I guess." She murmured.

Inu-Yasha watched the raven haired girl as the last of the suns rays vanished over the horizon. Her red eyes glowed slightly as darkness descended upon them.

She turned to him and smiled. Her smile, so like Kagome's, made his breath catch in his chest.

"Thanks for confronting me. I feel a lot better now." She said with a slight bow.

Inu-Yasha nodded and shrugged. "feh."

Kiyomi smiled again and giggled softly. "You're funny." She said happily.

Inu-Yasha hmphed and stuck his arms in his sleeves.

Kiyomi grinned and ran up, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Thanks again!" she said before running back to the palace for some rest. Tomorrow was going to be the party and she wanted to get some sleep.

Inu-Yasha stood there stunned. His cheeks burned from where she had kissed him and his heart was beating fast in his chest. He slowly reached up to touch where she had kissed him.

He pulled his hand away to look at it. Once again he was feeling things that he hadn't felt in a long time.

'Why does she affect me this way?' he wondered to himself as he stood there in the darkness of night. She was his best friend's daughter and a lot younger then him. And yet something about her called to him.

He shook his head and dropped his hand. He had things to do. First thing was first; he needed to talk to Kagome and Naraku. It was time that Kiyomi knew the truth.

Inu-Yasha spun around and went to go find Kagome and Naraku. His ears flicked back and forth as he thought about how to confront Kagome and her mate.

Eventually Inu-Yasha found his intended targets and without even taking the time for pleasantries he jumped into the problem at hand.

"We were planning on telling her soon anyway Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, her infamous temper beginning to flare. She didn't know how, but only Inu-Yasha could ever get such a rise out of her.

"When? When she was one hundred and looking to find a mate? When she finally decided to leave?" Inu-Yasha forced himself not to yell. It was finally night outside and he was fairly certain his friend's children would be sleeping.

"Soon!" Kagome snarled. "Kiyomi is my daughter. You have no right to decide what I do and don't tell her."

Inu-Yasha snarled right back, his fangs a little more menacing then her shorter ones.

"That's enough," Naraku said with great amounts of authority. "Inu-Yasha I understand you want us to tell Kiyomi the truth of our pasts, but now is not the time."

"Fuck yes it is," Inu-Yasha spouted. "She's not the child you think she is. What're you afraid will happen? She'll run away?"

Naraku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he was remembering why he had encouraged Inu-Yasha to travel the world. "She's just not ready. If we tell her the truth then it'll only confuse her."

Inu-Yasha cursed and turned, stalking out of the room. "Mark my words Naraku, the longer you hold off telling her, the more it's going to hurt her when she finds out."

"You like her, don't you?" those quiet words made him freeze in his tracks, his hand pressed against the door he had been closing.

"What did you say?" He looked slightly over his shoulder, his silver hair framing his face.

Kagome's expression was a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion. "You like Kiyomi, don't you?"

Inu-Yasha let go of the door and took a step back into the room. "Does it really matter?"

Kagome felt her anger rise. "Hell yes it does Inu-Yasha," She said in a quiet voice, her rage boiling below the surface of those words.

Inu-Yasha turned to face his old crush, his eyes cold and his hands in his sleeves. He wasn't afraid of her, or of her words. She had removed the subjugation beads a long time ago and no longer had any control over him.

"I swear Inu-Yasha," Kagome pointed a finger at him. "If this is your attempt at replacing me, I'll kill you."

Inu-Yasha growled and his hackles were on end. "Replace you?" He asked, his hands clenching inside his robes. Naraku wisely decided to stay out of this fight.

"That's right Inu-Yasha, replace me," Kagome said as she slashed a hand through the air. "You used me to replace Kikyo and now you're using MY DAUGHTER," Kagome's voice rose several decibels, forcing Inu-Yasha's ears to lay flat against his head. "To replace me."

Inu-Yasha began growling and removed his hands from the sleeves of his hitoe. "That's not how it is."

"Kagome, mate, please calm down." Naraku said, finally getting involved. He wrapped his arms around his fuming mate, trying to calm her down. The last thing they needed was their children waking up and hearing this fight.

"Then what is it Inu-Yasha? What? What is it about Kiyomi that has you defending her? Why is it you come in here and demand that we tell her the truth?" Kagome demanded angrily, tears in her eyes. She pulled against Naraku's arms, wanting to take a step forward and strike at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha was silent, still growling. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know his own emotions towards the young princess, the daughter of his old love. Maybe…maybe he was trying to use her to replace Kagome in his heart. But that didn't feel right, even in his mind. There was just something about Kiyomi. "I…don't know ok? I just don't." With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

"I swear Inu-Yasha, if you hurt my daughter like you hurt me, I'll have your head!" Kagome yelled after him, all her old frustration and anger over her old crush spilling into those words. All the hurt she had felt as she had watched the silver haired hanyo run off for Kikyo filled her heart as she collapsed against Naraku sobbing.

What the three didn't realize was that their yelling had indeed awakened Kiyomi. Being the spider demon she was, as well as being Naraku's daughter, she easily snuck into the servant's hallway and listened from behind the door. Her mother's words confused her. Had Inu-Yasha been involved with her mother at one time? Why were her parents so against telling her about their past?

Kiyomi left once Inu-Yasha had stormed out. She didn't want to listen to her mother sobbing into the arms of her father. Her mind was a whirlwind with thought as she mindlessly left her father's palace and went to her favorite spot on the cliff. She had to find out what was going on, and soon. Her instincts told her that it was important that she find out.

"What're you doing out here," Those words broke through her mind and she jumped in surprise, her gracefulness failing her as she fell back and landed on her behind. She glared up at the silver haired hanyo, who was glaring right back down at her.

After a moment Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and reached down a hand to help up the girl. Kiyomi took his offered hand and then brushed off her sleeping yukata.

"What are you doing out here?" Inu-Yasha asked again now that Kiyomi was standing up.

"I just needed some air." She said as she turned away from him and looked out over the cliff. She sighed and then looked up into the sky, her eyes instantly finding her favorite constellation. How she wished Orion would come down and take her to the heavens where she would never have to wonder about her parents pasts or the stupid suitors ever again.

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, but continued to look at Kiyomi. Her eyes glowed softly in the dark of the night and her scent reminded him of grass after a rainstorm.

"What's it like out there?" She asked softly, her eyes half closed as she tilted her head to look at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha' breath caught in his throat as he looked at the raven haired woman in front of him. She really had matured over the last 7 or 8 years he had been gone. He almost forgot about her question, staring into her eyes.

Inu-Yasha feh'd and then looked out over the landscape. "It's not too different then here. There are problems and fights, trees and lakes." He shrugged, not sure what else to say. "The people are different though."

Kiyomi turned her head to look back at her heavenly guardian. Orion was like Inu-Yasha, free to travel the world and see everything. She envied both of them.

"I'm going to travel the world too one day," She said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to see everything and learn everything there is to know." She turned and smiled at Inu-Yasha before turning to head back to her father's palace.

Inu-Yasha hesitated but quickly reached out to touch Kiyomi's shoulder. "Your parents love you Kiyomi," he said quickly. Kiyomi panicked for a moment thinking he knew she had eavesdropped. "No matter what happens, no matter what you learn, they will always love you." With that he let her go and jumped away, leaving her standing there in the dark.

She watched as he jumped away, but she knew he wasn't completely gone. She could still sense him on her father's property. 'What did he mean by that?' she wondered as she walked back to her room. Kiyomi knew her parents loved her, but what did that have to do with anything? She set her thoughts to the side as she settled down in her futon for the night. She would think about his words later when she wasn't so tired. Kiyomi had a lot of things to think about when she wasn't tired.

The first thing that happened the next day was Kiyomi waking up to find Rin and Kanna grinning over her. From there, the day just got even better. As horrible as the celebratory feast had been, her 'surprise' birthday party was even better. Shippo had really out done himself with the decorations, and the games. The younger kids really enjoyed the magic and surprises that Shippo had set up. Kiyomi had more fun talking to her friends and family then really participating in the games like when she was little. Haru was still as stiff as he had been the last party, but at least he was smiling a little more. She had a great deal more fun though helping her little brother and sister swing at the piñata then actually taking a swing herself.

Her presents were much more mature as well. Kiyomi's presents ranged from a dagger that could create miniature wind storms to a beautiful rope of pearls. Definitely things you wouldn't give a child.

Needless to say the day became night and the younger children were put to bed. Eventually only Kiyomi, her older friends and siblings, and the adults were left. The feeling in the air started to become a bit tense and Kiyomi looked around to find out why.

Inu-Yasha was glaring at Kagome and Naraku, Shippo was shifting nervously next to her, and nearly everyone was looking away from her. Except uncle Sesshomaru. As usual he had on his neutral expression from where he sat next to Kagura.

"Tell her." Inu-Yasha said as the sound finally died away. His words were met with more silence as Kagome looked away from Kiyomi's searching gaze.

"I don't think –" Kagome began to say before she was cut off by Naraku.

"Perhaps it is time." Kiyomi looked at her father questioningly. Mentally she began to put the pieces together.

Kiyomi felt a mixture of excitement and hesitation as she realized her parents were about to tell her about their past. She'd always wanted to know about her parent's pasts, about how they had met. For years she'd imagined different situations and she had hundreds of theories. But now that she saw how much hurt and sorrow was on her mother's face, Kiyomi felt hesitation.

With a sigh Naraku nodded to the others and then began telling the story that began well over 60 years ago.

As the story progressed, the other adults and members of the group filled in gaps and added their own stories to match Naraku's. By the time the story was complete, Kiyomi was staring at her lap. She was very pale as she considered his words. She glanced over at Haru, and was upset to see that he didn't look shocked or upset. He must have known all of this before her.

Without a word, she stood up and left the room. No one moved to stop her as she walked calmly and quietly from the dinning hall and left the palace entirely.

The story that she had just been told was at odds with everything she knew. Her father, her regal, calm, kind father had committed so many horrible crimes in his life. Her mother, her happy, peaceful, powerful mother was from the future. Her uncle had tried to kill her mother, her father had tried to kill her mother and then had ended up kidnapping her. Kiyomi's whole life was built upon lies, pain, and evil. Yes, she knew and understood that everything that had happened was in the past, that things had turned out for the better. But did that really excuse her father for his crimes?

Once at her cliff she sat down slowly, her feet dangling over the edge like so many times before. Her face was still staring downwards, completely ignoring the glimmering stars of her heavenly watcher. She fingered the newly gifted dagger which she had stuffed into her obi and looked down at the ground.

Kiyomi didn't know how long she sat there thinking and then not thinking until the sky began to lighten and the stars winked out of view. She was tired and confused. How had she never heard of any of these things before? Had her father really woven such a strong web of deceit that she probably would have never found out while she stayed here? And what did this mean for her?

After an entire night of sitting and thinking silently, she began crying. Kiyomi sobbed softly, not sure why she was even crying in the first place. At first the tears just rolled down her cheeks until they built up and her sobs became loud and uncontrolled.

Kiyomi wrapped her arms around herself, leaning forward slightly as she forced herself to take heaving breaths to try and calm down. Nothing was what it seemed to her any more and it confused her greatly. The only person who had never lied to her, who had never tried to cover the truth, was Inu-Yasha. He was the only person who had not spoken up last night.

"What…what…" Kiyomi tried to form a coherent question, tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Her mind wanted to know too many things. Why had her parents kept secrets from her, what was she going to do, when had things changed in the past, who was she, these questions ran through her mind. The most prevalent question though was 'what now'?

"So…what's up shrimp?" Kiyomi turned her head slowly to look up at a worried white haired hanyo.

She looked away, her eyes puffy from the crying she had just down. Kiyomi wished she could still see Orion.

Inu-Yasha sighed and sat down next to her, his hands in his sleeves. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction. A reaction, sure, but not like this. What was going on through her head right now?

The two of them sat like that for some time, silently watching as the world woke up. They were watched by two others, standing in a door way.

"Naraku…what are we going to do?" Kagome asked as she clung to her mate.

Naraku sighed and held Kagome close, comforting her as best he could. "I don't know. Let her be for now, and then if she doesn't come in…I'll go talk to her."

They watched as Inu-Yasha walked over and then sat down next to Kiyomi. Neither moved or said anything as Kagome and Naraku watched.

"I suppose…now would be a good time for her to go and explore the world." Naraku said slowly, watching as Inu-Yasha attempted to talk to Kiyomi.

Kagome looked up at her mate surprised. "You'd let Kiyomi leave? With Kaito still out there?"

Naraku sighed and nuzzled the top of Kagome's head. "Is there really any way we could stop her from leaving?" He asked seriously. "Dangerous demons never stopped you from traveling."

Kagome frowned. "That's because I had a mission to fulfill. I had to put the shikon jewel back together."

Naraku sighed again and shook his head. "Still…Kiyomi needs to decide for herself."

Kagome looked out at her daughter and sighed as well. At Kiyomi's age, she had already traversed the majority of Japan looking for the shards of the Shikon. She had faced worse horrors then Kaito. "If you say so Naraku."

A/N: Ok. Worst chapter ever. But here it is. Preview for the next chapter:

"Are you sure it's wise to bring a female on board Inu-Yasha?" the captain asked as he glanced over at the young girl standing on the dock. She was a pretty little thing, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her pointed ears and her crimson eyes clearly marked her as a demon.

"She's under my protection." Inu-Yasha replied seriously. "Anyone who tries to touch her will lose their hands." He cracked his knuckles and glared at a few of the crew that were winking and whistling at Kiyomi. Kiyomi on the other hand was politely ignoring them, more interested in the water then the men.

"Well she'll have to do some work; it'll be a long and rough trip this time of year." The captain said as he hauled up a large sack of food.

"Feh, whatever." Inu-Yasha jumped off the ship and landed next to Kiyomi. "Alright, let's get you on board. We'll be setting out soon."

"Where are we headed?" She asked as she jumped after Inu-Yasha, her dark purple kimono flapping at the ends.

"South. There's a place south called Australia."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. But you know, Christmas is coming soon! Maybe Santa will be extra generous?

Naraku's Child

Chapter 5

By Ethril Dragon

She didn't know how long she sat there, the silent Inu-Yasha sitting next to her. Kiyomi wasn't even thinking anymore, her mind had simply gone blank. Kiyomi had known that there had to have been something dark in her parents past; why else would they have kept it from her for so long. But she'd never expected this.

Kiyomi's rage slowly built up until she let out an emotion filled scream. She gripped her head with both her hands and sobbed angrily. How could her parents do this to her? All those stares from visiting demons, all the whispers from the servants, it all made sense now and Kiyomi hated it.

Inu-Yasha watched with a scowl as the young demoness screamed and sobbed. He could understand where she was coming from; learning all this now must be very hard. Still though, she couldn't let it consume her.

"Hey." Inu-Yasha said when Kiyomi's sobs died down some. He nudged at her with his elbow to get her attention. When she was looking at him he continued. "What are you going to do now?"

Kiyomi blinked and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "What do you mean?" Her voice cracked a little.

Inu-Yasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to just sulk and cry about it, or are you going to do something with your life?"

She blinked again in surprise at the question. Kiyomi hadn't thought that far ahead past being angry. "How could you ask me that now?" She demanded as she stood up. "I don't even know who I am anymore!"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and stood up as well. "You're Kiyomi, daughter of Kagome and Naraku. What else do you need to know?"

Kiyomi fumed and stomped her foot down on the ground. "That's not enough! My whole life I was lied too! How do I know if my mom really loves my father? How do I know if he didn't just brain wash her?" Kiyomi demanded, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Kiyomi…" Kiyomi turned and set her angry gaze on her mother. She took a step back at the pain she saw. "I love your father dearly. Yes there was a time I hated him, but he and I love each other very much now. That is all that matters."

"No!" Kiyomi yelled. "That's not all that matters!" She felt confused, angry, so much so she couldn't quite articulate what she wanted to know.

"Kiyomi," Naraku knew exactly what his daughter wanted. "You were conceived out of love Kiyomi. Pure love."

Kiyomi felt like she wanted to scream again. How did she know if that was the truth or not? She gripped her head again before turning and running.

"Kiyomi wait!" Kagome yelled after her daughter, intending to run after her. Naraku grabbed hold of his mate's shoulder and shook his head at her inquiring glance.

Inu-Yasha stood back away from the family drama. Eventually Naraku led Kagome back into their home leaving Inu-Yasha standing outside alone. After a while Inu-Yasha jumped onto the roof of the palace and stretched out. He wasn't going to chase after Kiyomi. If she wanted to be alone, then so be it.

Kiyomi didn't go far, she'd only ever been to a few places away from her families palace. The Western castle was too far and Shippo was still visiting so his village wouldn't be the best place. Instead Kiyomi just ran into the closest forest and climbed into a tree.

'How could they just lie to me like that?' She asked herself over and over as she made herself comfortable on the tree limb she'd settled on. 'It's like it doesn't matter if I know or not.' Despite what her parents might think, that kind of thing was important for Kiyomi to know; at least she thought so.

Eventually she climbed down from the tree and made her way to the closest village she knew of. The walk wasn't too long and she was standing outside the large house in the center of the village soon enough. There was a temple to one side of the building and she could hear people training behind the building already.

Kiyomi called out a greeting and waited for someone to come open the door. She was still in a mental haze so she didn't even know how long she waited for someone to welcome her in. Haru was the first person to open the door.

"How long?" She demanded before her childhood friend had time to open his mouth. "How long did you know?" Kiyomi felt angry and hurt when he looked away from her. Her assumption that he had known was correct.

"A little over a year." He said softly as he continued to look away from Kiyomi. "My parents told me some things, I guessed about others. Last night put the final pieces together."

Kiyomi turned to go when she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked behind her to stare at Haru. "Kiyomi, they made me swear not to say anything to you." Her eyes hardened as she glared at him. "I mean it; they wouldn't even let me go outside until I swore."

"You couldn't even give me a warning?" Kiyomi spun around and swung at Haru with her fist. He dodged, his slayer training coming in handy.

"I was being watched Kiyomi, all the adults were making sure none of us told you." Haru ducked again as another fist was thrown his way.

"Then why weren't you a better friend?" She yelled as she went to kick him. "These past couple years, you've been so distant! You don't even talk to me anymore!"

Haru winced and made to grab Kiyomi's foot. Her ankles were one of her weak points, something he'd learned after years of training with her. "I-I'm sorry Mi-mi," Haru quickly used his old nickname for her. "I didn't know what to say to you." The truth of the matter was that they were both growing up. The last couple years he'd taken notice of just how grown up Kiyomi looked.

Kiyomi pulled at her foot and as she did so her other foot slipped out from under her. She yelped and fell onto her backside, her foot still in Haru's hand. She glared up at him and then tugged at her foot.

Haru was blushing brightly as he looked at the slender leg of his childhood friend. Her yukata had slipped down when she fell.

"Haru." Kiyomi calmed down and frowned up at him. "Can I have my foot back?"

Haru instantly let go of Kiyomi's foot and went to help her up. "So…what now?" He asked a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I'm still mad at you." Kiyomi reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "You've been a really lousy friend these last couple years."  
>Haru lifted his hands up and looked away from Kiyomi. "I said I was sorry about that."<p>

Kiyomi sighed and lightly punched Haru in the shoulder. "As you should be." The two of them smiled and Haru rubbed the back of his head a little nervously.

Haru still didn't know what to talk about with Kiyomi. His father had given him some 'pointers' when it came to women, but he wasn't sure if those pointers were even useful. His mother had told him never to trust his father's woman advice.

Kiyomi rubbed her arm. Now that her anger had subsided she didn't know what to do. "I should probably head back." She said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I did kind of run off without warning." She was pretty sure her father would be sending out a search party for her soon.

Haru frowned at her. "You really shouldn't have done that." He sighed and shook his head.

Kiyomi ducked down a little and put her hands behind her back. "Well what do you expect of me? I did just learn a rather nasty secret."

Haru groaned and rolled his eyes. "Go home Kiyomi. I'll come by later if you want."

Kiyomi nodded and smiled. She waved as she turned to head back home. Her father's palace wasn't that far from the village so she could easily run there.

After one run later she was trying to sneak back into her father's palace so she could get to her room and change out of her sleeping yukata.

Kiyomi came to a dead stop when she entered her room. There, sleeping on her bed, was her mother. Kagome was hugging the pillow on her futon and her face was streaked with dried tears.

Kiyomi rubbed her arm a little awkwardly as she stared at her mother. In her rage and confusion she had never even considered what her parents must have been feeling.

As if sensing her daughter was watching her, Kagome stirred and sat up on Kiyomi's bed. "Kiyomi!" Kagome dove off of the bed and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. "Oh Kiyomi, I was so worried!"

Kiyomi hugged her mother back, patting her back and saying she was fine over and over. Eventually Kagome was willing to let go of her daughter so she could change into something more suitable. Even while she dressed, Kagome didn't stop talking. Kagome went on and on about how she and Naraku had wanted to Kiyomi everything, but had never figured out the right time. Kagome kept repeating how much they loved Kiyomi and cared about her.

After a while Kagome groaned and had enough love and care to last her a life time.

"Mother…I still feel hurt that you and father kept this from me…but I can understand why you did so." Kiyomi said slowly when her mother paused to take a breath. "I'm not a little kid anymore though-"

"Which is why we've decided to let you travel." Kiyomi spun around and grinned excitedly when she saw her father in her doorway. She quickly ran over to him and hugged him.

"You mean it father? I can really travel?" The anger and resentment she had felt before was forgotten at this new opportunity presented to her.

Naraku looked over at his mate, who was looking away with fresh tears in her eyes. He knew how much it was hurting her to let her oldest daughter go out into the world, but he knew eventually their daughter would leave; with or without their consent.

"It is time you were given the choice," Naraku sighed as he gently removed his daughter from her death grip on him. "As such if you want to travel, we will let you." His eyes glittered slightly as he continued. "You'll be leaving with Inu-Yasha in the morning."

The elation Kiyomi felt dropped some and her mouth fell open. "WHAT?" Her voice sounded strange and it took her a second to realize someone else had yelled that as well.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring a female on board Inu-Yasha?" the captain asked as he glanced over at the young girl standing on the dock. She was a pretty little thing, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her pointed ears and her crimson eyes clearly marked her as a demon.

"She's under my protection." Inu-Yasha replied seriously. "Anyone who tries to touch her will lose their hands." He cracked his knuckles and glared at a few of the crew that were winking and whistling at Kiyomi. Kiyomi on the other hand was politely ignoring them, more interested in the water then the men.

"Well she'll have to do some work; it'll be a long and rough trip this time of year." The captain said as he hauled up a large sack of food.

"Feh, whatever." Inu-Yasha jumped off the ship and landed next to Kiyomi. "Alright, let's get you on board. We'll be setting out soon."

"Where are we headed?" She asked as she jumped after Inu-Yasha, her dark purple kimono flapping at the ends.

"West to China." Inu-Yasha said with a sigh, might as well take her to the main land first before venturing out further. There were some places in this world where he and Kiyomi would not be welcomed.

Kiyomi knelt down and picked up her bag. Shippo had jokingly commented how her bag was nowhere near the size their mother's had been at her age, something which Kiyomi wondered about. How much had her mother carried with her? Kiyomi had packed a couple changes of clothes, some things to trade, her new dagger, and a hand mirror that her father had insisted on her taking. Tied to her belt was her short sword. Her mother had wanted her to take a bow and arrows, but Kiyomi's talent was with swords.

"Come on Kiyomi, let's get you on board." Inu-Yasha said gruffly as he looked up at the ship.

Inu-Yasha felt like cursing a hundred times over. Naraku hadn't even asked him if he would watch out for Kiyomi, the spider demon had simply told him he would. He wasn't some baby sitter or tour guide, he actually had his own plans and places he wanted to see. He had a nagging feeling this was going to be like the jewel hunt years all over again.

"Wait!" There was a yell from the docks as Kiyomi climbed up onto the deck of the ship. She turned and her eyes went wide when she saw Haru racing up with a small cat demon on his shoulder.

"Haru?" She frowned at him as he boarded the ship, ignoring Inu-Yasha and the others there as he went up to Kiyomi.

"Your father told me what you were doing so I grabbed my things. I'm coming too." Haru smiled slightly, a light blush on his cheeks. "Mother let me borrow Kirara." He reached up to pet the cat demon on the head.

"Oh no!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped up on deck. "I am not babysitting two brats! One is enough!" He grabbed the back of Haru's shirt with the intent on tossing him back onto the dock.

"I'm coming! Even if I have to follow on Kirara I'm coming!" Haru said with a glare as he tried to grab hold of Inu-Yasha's hand. "No way am I leaving Kiyomi with someone like you!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed as he glared at the brat he was holding. There was a lot of fire in the teenage boy; he reminded him a lot of Sango. "Feh, whatever. Just don't get killed." Inu-Yasha said as he dropped Haru. "Your mother would kill me."

Haru stood up and reached back to check his shirt to make sure nothing was ripped.

Kiyomi felt annoyed more than anything. "I can take care of myself!" She said softly as she turned her back on Haru. She didn't need Haru or Inu-Yasha there to protect her.

"I know that Kiyomi," Haru said quickly. "I'm just here to…to make up for the last few years." He racked his mind quickly. Kiyomi would never forgive him if she thought he was just there to watch over her. "I can't be a better friend when you're overseas now can I?"

Kiyomi turned back slowly and let out a sigh. She smiled and shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

Soon after the ship pushed off from the dock and Kiyomi's first real adventure began for her. So excited was she that she didn't notice the black crow gliding over the shore line.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I was so conflicted with where they were going to go and how I wanted Kiyomi to react with the news. I must have gone through three or four different plot lines.

Next time: "I'm fine Haru!" Kiyomi yelled as she leaned over the side of the ship as it jumped and sank through the waves. Spider demons had not been built for sea travel, she knew that now. The first couple hours of the trip had been fine, but the second they had hit bad weather she was instantly nauseous.

"You're not fine," Haru said worriedly as he rubbed Kiyomi's back. "You've been sick for the last day."

"Let her be sick then," Inu-Yasha said as he walked past them. He was carrying some of the heavier ropes across deck. "Not everyone feels well on boats."

Kiyomi grumbled and nodded. She still felt like her stomach was tossing and turning, but there was nothing left for her to throw up now.

"Can you at least drink some water?" Haru asked, completely ignoring Inu-Yasha.

"No, stop babying me!" Kiyomi whimpered and closed her eyes as the ship seemed to buck under her. Just the idea of anything in her mouth was enough to make her sick again.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I would like to, but no matter how much candy I offer no one is willing to trade.

Naraku's Child

Chapter 6

By Ethril

"Listen up crew!" the Captain yelled after everyone and everything was loaded up onto the ship. "We have a few additions; as I'm sure ye have all noticed." There were some chuckles from the crowd as the Captain paused. "Inu-Yasha ye all know. With him are Lady Kiyomi and Haru." Inu-Yasha had requested that their family names not be shared. Some people might try to take advantage of the fact they had an actual noble on board.

The crew gave their greetings. "Both are guests on this ship and are not to be hassled." Inu-Yasha sent a glare out over the crew as the Captain spoke. "Let's shove off." With that the crew broke apart and went to their duties.

"You, boy, will follow me." The Captain pointed at Haru. "Every lad needs to know something about seafaring." Haru sent a pleading glance back at Kiyomi, who just snickered and shook her head.

Once Haru was dragged off, Kiyomi turned to Inu-Yasha. "So what am I going to do?" She asked excitedly. She didn't know anything about ships or the sea. The only boat she'd ever been on had been a little one on the lake with her parents.

Inu-Yasha sighed and ran a hand through his bangs and hair. "Just…Just sit back and watch alright? Some men don't like it when females are around on ships." He moved off to start picking up the heavier equipment so the human crew wouldn't have to.

Kiyomi stared at Inu-Yasha as he moved away before stomping over to the railing to look out at the water. She fumed silently for awhile, irritated that she'd been told to pretty much stay out of the way. She was a demon! She was strong! She could be useful to the crew on the ship. Her gender had nothing to do with anything.

Kiyomi had calmed down some by the time they were actually moving at a steady pace. She was hypnotized by the water lapping against the side of the ship, rippling and waving as the ship moved.

Inu-Yasha paused in his work to glance over at Kiyomi. He sucked in his breath and froze. The girl's hair was loose in the wind and there was a soft smile on her face.

As if sensing that someone was looking at her, Kiyomi turned her head. Her eyes met with Inu-Yasha's and a blush spread across her cheeks. Kiyomi was the first to look away, quickly looking back at the water to pretend she hadn't seen him.

Inu-Yasha smiled a bit and then returned to his work. There were still things he could do to relieve some of the crew.

The Captain had also been watching the young demon girl where he stood at the wheel. He had seen how her eyes had connected with Inu-Yasha's. There was something there that the two had shared, but it didn't seem like either of them knew what it was.

"Lady Kiyomi?" the Captain had handed he wheel over to his second and approached the girl. "Could I ask a favor?"

Kiyomi turned, a bit smile on her face. Maybe she was going to be given a task to do! "What would you like Captain?"

The Captain smiled at the exuberance the girl showed. "Some of the supplies still need to be moved down into the galley. Perhaps you could assist with that?" He pointed over to some crates and large baskets that were stacked to one side of the ship.

Kiyomi watched as it took at least two human men to lift one of the large baskets. "Sure! I can do that!"

The Captain continued to smile as Kiyomi hurried off to lift up a crate single handedly and follow after the humans that were moving down into the ship to reach the galley. It did the girl some good to have something to do, to feel useful.

Once she had set the crate down in the galley, Kiyomi took a look around. To be honest the galley was better organized then she had figured it would be. There was a large burly man over by the stove stirring a large pot.

"Hello." Kiyomi greeted him as she stepped closer. "Where would you like me to put this crate?" She pointed a clawed finger at the crate she had set down.

The man looked up and frowned at her. Now that he was looking at her Kiyomi could see that his right eye was scarred and glazed over. He looked past her at the crate. "Just leave it there." He said gruffly as he went back to the pot.

Kiyomi frowned and took a step closer. "You keep a really tidy kitchen." She was trying to start up a conversation.

The man grunted and lifted his spoon up to taste the stew he was making. "A crew relies on a good galley. If the galley is in chaos, so is the crew." He thrust the spoon at her. "Taste."

Instantly Kiyomi opened her mouth at the command. Her eyes went wide as she tasted a thick and creamy sauce with a smoky, meaty flavor to it. "That's really good!" She said instantly in surprise. She hadn't expected ship food to be that good.

The man grunted again and nodded. He reached over locked cupboard and opened it up, taking out several spice containers. He sniffed at several before reaching in to a couple and taking out pinch full of spices.

"Names Daichi." The cook said as he started stirring the pot again.

"Oh! I'm Kiyomi." Kiyomi smiled and put her hands behind her back. "It's nice to meet you Daichi."

Daichi glanced over at the small girl and then back at what he was cooking. "Know how to chop carrots?" He asked as he pointed at the knife stuck in a cutting board.

"Sure." Kiyomi moved over to the cutting board and picked up a carrot that had already been pealed. She chopped off the top, set it aside, and then started cutting up the rest of it. Her hands moved quickly, chopping faster than Daichi could follow. Soon enough she was finished with the already pealed carrots.

"Thanks missy." Daichi said with a slight growl in his voice while he took the chopped up carrots and tipped them into the pot.

Kiyomi waited for a moment to see if the cook would ask her to do anything else. She stood there silently until he turned to look at her again.

"The supplies?" He asked as he nodded his head back towards the steps leading back up to the deck.

"Oh! Right!" Kiyomi turned and hurried up the steps to grab another crate. In no time at all, she had moved the rest of the crates and baskets down into the galley so that Daichi could organize them.

After everything was brought down, Daichi started directing Kiyomi on where to put things. It would be best to get everything put away before they left the coast and hit open sea. If everything was secured and they hit rough waters, then the galley would become a mess.

During the time Kiyomi was putting things away, she had become more comfortable with Daichi. She found that she could just talk about anything and he would listen respectfully. Sometimes he would even give her an opinion or piece of advice. His gruff voice and short words were a nice change for Kiyomi who was used to long winded speeches.

The real problem for Kiyomi occurred when suddenly the ship bucked. Daichi covered the food with lids and put clasps on them to keep the food from spilling. When he glanced over at Kiyomi, she was rushing up the steps, her face pale and her eyes wide.

Daichi shook his head. It looked like the poor girl was not going to like the rest of the trip to the continent if her reaction to one wild wave was that bad.

"I'm fine Haru!" Kiyomi yelled as she leaned over the side of the ship as it jumped and sank through the waves. Spider demons had not been built for sea travel, she knew that now. The first couple hours of the trip had been fine, but the second they had hit bad weather she was instantly nauseous. When she didn't get better after the first day, she was told she would always be prone to seasickness.

"You're not fine," Haru said worriedly as he rubbed Kiyomi's back. "You've been sick for the last day."

"Let her be sick then," Inu-Yasha said as he walked past them. He was carrying some of the heavier ropes across deck. "Not everyone feels well on boats."

Kiyomi grumbled and nodded. She still felt like her stomach was tossing and turning, but there was nothing left for her to throw up now.

"Can you at least drink some water?" Haru asked, completely ignoring Inu-Yasha.

"No. Stop babying me!" Kiyomi whimpered and closed her eyes as the ship seemed to buck under her. Just the idea of anything in her mouth was enough to make her sick again.

She was more upset with the fact that she wasn't able to eat any of the delicious food that Daichi had been making. The cook had given her a small bowl of the stew he'd made when night came and the waves calmed some. The food had stayed down for the most part, until the storm started that night.

Kiyomi was miserable now. She couldn't even help with anything thanks to the stupid ocean. She'd gotten zero sleep, she couldn't eat, and now Haru was hovering over her like a mother hen.

"Excuse me Lady Kiyomi?" Kiyomi turned her head slowly and glared at the sailor that had approached her with a cup in his hands.

"Cook Daichi made this for you. He said it will help." He handed the glass to Kiyomi who sniffed at it curiously.

Whatever it was that was in the cup, had a very subtle scent. Kiyomi frowned as she had trouble identifying what the scent was.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Haru started to say. He was cut off when Kiyomi tilted back her head and downed the drink.

Kiyomi fought to not get sick as her stomach attempted to rebel. She gasped and panted when finally her stomach started to settle. She still felt woozy and sick, but at least she didn't' feel the need to expel everything in her stomach.

"Daichi is a miracle worker." Kiyomi mumbled as she leaned heavily against the railing.

The sailor nodded and smiled empathically. "It's too bad this is his last voyage." The man moved away before Kiyomi could ask what he meant.

For the rest of the trip on the ship, Daichi continued to make that concoction for Kiyomi so she could at least relax and get some sleep. She still couldn't really eat solid food without feeling sick. Finally, on the third day, they arrived in the port.

"I'm never getting on a boat again!" Kiyomi groaned as she quickly moved onto the docks. Her legs felt unsteady and she swayed for a moment. Haru reached out to help steady her which she was grateful for.

"I guess you never want to go home then?" Inu-Yasha asked with a chuckle as he jumped off the boat and landed on the dock in front of her.

Kiyomi glared and then rolled her eyes. "I'll find another way. Maybe I'll learn how to fly." Her father could travel by air. It was something she hadn't been taught yet, but she was sure she could figure it out on her own.

Inu-Yasha laughed and leaned down some so he could look Kiyomi square in the eye. "I don't know. You look a bit heavy to fly."

Kiyomi flushed and let out a very loud huff. "Are you calling me fat?" She demanded angrily. She wasn't as skinny as her mother was, and her curves were a bit more defined in her chest, but that didn't make her fat!

Inu-Yasha snickered and smirked at her. She was so much fun to rile up. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to respond. At that moment there was a yell from on the deck of the ship and a fishing net was dropped.

It landed awkwardly on the dock behind Kiyomi, knocking into the back of her knees and legs. She was thrown forward into the bent down form of Inu-Yasha.

Kiyomi's hands came out in front of her to brace herself against Inu-Yasha. Unfortunately since he was bending down towards her, her face made contact with his. Both individuals turned a bright red as their lips were slammed together.

Inu-Yasha had instinctively reached out to grab Kiyomi when she started to fall. He forgot that he was bent over so when he grabbed onto her, he ended up holding her in place.

"Kiyomi!" Haru was flushed with anger as he reached over to pull Kiyomi away from Inu-Yasha. "Are you alright?" He looked her over before glaring at Inu-Yasha. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Haru stop!" Kiyomi said quickly. "It was an accident!" her words were rushed and her face felt hot.

Inu-Yasha stood up straight and looked away from the blushing Kiyomi and the enraged Haru. "Feh." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his hands into his sleeves. "Not like I enjoyed it."

Kiyomi flushed even more.

"Everything alright down there?" The Captain yelled from above them on the ship.

"We're fine Captain! Safe travels!" Inu-Yasha yelled back up. The Captain waved and went back to work.

"Kiyomi is not fine!" Haru yelled. "She was struck from behind and could have gotten seriously hurt!" Haru couldn't believe that everyone was so calm about this. Even if it was an accident, Inu-Yasha had just had an inappropriate moment with Kiyomi.

"I'm fine Haru! Let's…let's just go find our inn." Kiyomi said hurriedly as she pulled away from Haru's grip on her shoulders.

Inu-Yasha nodded and silently turned to walk down the dock and toward the port town.

"But Kiyomi-" Haru started to say only to be cut off by her raised hand.

Kiyomi smiled comfortingly. "It was an accident Haru. We were caught by surprise."

Haru sighed and nodded. "Alright Kiyomi, if you say so." Even though he said that, Haru was determined to make sure nothing happened between Kiyomi and Inu-Yasha.

Kirara mewed from the dock next to Haru, causing the boy to pick her up and put her on his shoulder. "Looking forward to a full meal?" Haru asked jokingly as they followed after Inu-Yasha.

"You know me so well!" Kiyomi grinned and rubbed her stomach. "I'm so starving!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I actually wrote this chapter to completion months ago, but when I went back and reread it, I hated it. This version flows better.

I'm looking for beta readers! I'm going to start going through older chapters of all my stories to edit them. I was hoping a beta reader could help me out!


End file.
